Getting on Track
by ss-sunset
Summary: A sequel to Letters from the Heart. The continuing story of Castle and Beckett as they try and get back on track while some good friends and family get involved to push them along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was a good thing Remy's was open 24 hours as the poker game between Castle and Beckett was still going on 3 hours into their meeting. Neither was willing to concede defeat nor were either of them willing to put an end to the night just yet. For the first time in a long time, they both felt like everything fit again. Maybe not exactly but things were getting back on track, they were getting back on track with each other.

"One more game? Winner take all? Unless of course you are afraid to lose." looking straight into her eyes with a challenge on his face.

"Sure, I'll be glad to take everything you have." with a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye.

"Are you sure about that? I don't think you have what it takes."

"Oh I can handle myself, Castle. It's you that needs the backup if I recall. How many times have I saved your life?"

"About as many times as I have saved yours Detective. You can back me up any time though. You just might enjoy the view" knowing he was pushing his luck, he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Castle thought for sure he would get a remark back but instead Beckett decided to throw him off his game and give him a smirk while letting her eyes travel his entire body. She could give it back just as much and besides, his reaction would be worth it.

"Call"

Castle looks at his cards and then back at Beckett but decides to fold his cards with a hint of a smile on his face.

"A and K of spades" Maybe someone should change their middle name to loser." Beckett immediately says with a huge smile. Wait, you didn't let me win did you?"

"Now why would I do something like that" as he quickly gathers the cards to cover his hand.

"You tell me. You are not denying it so it must be the truth. You owe me a rematch"

"Instead of a rematch, how about a movie night at my place? No competition, no pressure unless of course you count Alexis and mother grilling you about your summer pressure?"

"I think I can handle that, may be tough though. I seem to remember Alexis doing quite well interrogating you once. " Beckett smiling at the memory of cases past. It seemed like such a long time ago in their history with each other yet was still so present in her mind.

Looking at the time, they both start to slide out of the booth with their eyes locked on each other. Each seeking in the other's eyes the truth behind what may come and all that is being left unsaid. To an outsider it would have appeared a silent conversation was going on between them until Castle reaches out his arm and says "Walk you home? Not that you need the protecting but I thought you would like the company."

Linking her arm with his, "Why not." Walking in comfortable silence as there seemed to be no words to quite fit the situation. For the moment, it was just a boy walking a girl home from a night out.

As they reach the front of her building, Beckett was tempted to ask him inside but knew that was a line neither she nor he was quite ready to cross. Instead she said " See you at the precinct tomorrow? The chair next to me has been empty for far too long and it might be nice to have the team back together again "

Castle smiled shaking his head "Until tomorrow Detective."

As she walked into her building, Castle took a moment longer to watch and wonder just what the future might hold for him, for her and for the team. Seeing that she was inside safely, he strolls towards his own home deep in thought but with a satisfied smile on his face. It was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_A/N: A huge thank you goes to Xonze for this chapter. After several rewrites, I am finally happy with what we ended up with and I hope you all enjoy it. _

The evening with Castle went surprisingly well and it seemed almost fitting to be ending the night with a poker game and a walk to her apartment. While they walked in comfortable silence, Beckett couldn't help but think how they would say good night to each other and the underlying feelings of the night. The letters seemed to patch up much of the hurt they caused each other- yet she was not so naive to think some of the things would not pop again. It was just a matter of when and how they would handle it that would tell the true story of how far they have come and how much father they have to go.

Kate came to a stop in front of her building, while looking up at the entrance she caught herself biting her lower lip. A habit she picked up long ago when her emotions started to get the better of her. It was her way of getting herself under control so instead of focusing on him, she fixed her eyes on the door. She could feel Castle standing close enough for her to be aware but not close enough to make her completely uncomfortable.

"We're here," she said. The disappointment of the night ending shown on both their faces.

"Yeah, well..." he dropped his head. He had never fumbled for words this much before with anyone so he didn't quite understand why he was now. This was not lost on Kate as she felt the same way.

"I had a great time tonight, Castle."

"Me too." He said, still looking at the sidewalk as if he was trying to look anywhere but her eyes.

"Well, I should head inside, early day tomorrow. The whole working thing and all."

"Until tomorrow, Kate."

For once she wasn't annoyed by his silly saying of "until tomorrow" because this time that saying held much more promise. Taking one more moment to glance back at Castle she headed inside and pulled out her cell just before she got to the stairs leading to her apartment.

Not knowing exactly what Lanie is up to this hour of the night, Kate decided a quick text would be better and sent: _"Meet for an early breakfast?"_ That done she put her phone on its charger and got ready for bed as quickly as she could.

For the first time since watching Castle walk out of the precinct, Kate was content and able to get a decent night sleep. The what ifs and why not's and why didn't I do this or that seemed to quiet down and allow her mind to rest.

To any other person the time Beckett got up the next morning would seem crazy but for her, it was part of her normal routine. The only difference this morning was that she would be meeting Lanie and considering the response she got on her cell the night before she knew she would have some explaining to do. Lanie was going to want details and would not stand for anything less. It was just a matter of what she wanted to share with her best friend and what she wanted to keep between Castle and herself. Thinking more about it though, Kate had to wonder if Lanie had something to do with the last letter she found on her desk. She assumed the coffee with it meant that Castle somehow put it there but the facts did not add up in her mind. It shouldn't matter how she got the letter but to Kate it was a mystery yet to be solved and she had every intention of solving it.

Beckett strolled into Lanie's office holding two coffees and a bear claw for each of them. Not much of a breakfast but neither of them ate much at that hour in the morning. Handing the goods over to Lanie, she chuckled to herself at the location of their meeting. She couldn't stop the cryptic smile crossing her face when her mind turned to what Castle would say in this situation.

This reaction was not lost on Lanie as she was watching her girl as she strolled into the morgue. "Hey, what's up with you dragging me in at this hour of the morning? Get yourself a man or something?" She said with a wry smile on her face.

"You know something I don't? Because I don't know what you are talking about." She stared Lanie down as she spoke.

"Right. You dragged me in here to talk about some nonexistent case then."

"No but why do you assume I wanted to talk about some guy this early in the morning? It's possible I wanted to catch up with you on things. Maybe see what you have been up to in the last few days." raising her eyebrow at Lanie.

"Girl, it is always about a guy whether you will admit it or not. Usually it is you venting about writer boy and we both know he is due back soon."

"How would you know when he's due to be back? As far as I know he hasn't had contact with anyone minus the letters we have sent back and forth." She paused, watching Lanie. "You know more than you are letting on. Care to fill me in?"

"I may know more but it depends on what, if anything, happened last night with you. You meet up with anyone I know recently? Specifically the ruggedly handsome type? He may have dropped by the lab before you came by to chat. "

Looking at Lanie eye for eye in what was turning into a battle of wills between them. "I may have. You have anything to do with the letter that was found on my desk with a cup of hot coffee? I know Castle didn't put it there. He wouldn't have had time to put it there and meet up with me, which means he had inside help."

"Could've been Espositio or Ryan. Even if it was me, why would helping the guy out be such a problem? I mean he did make you pancakes at one point or did you forget?"

"Shut up. Nothing happened that night anyway. "

"Not that you didn't want something to happen. You two are so cute together and everyone, including my bodies, can see it. "

"No, no it wouldn't be a bad thing if you helped him." She said, letting out a heavy breath. "I give, but you're not off the hook. I will say that we did meet last night to chat, but nothing else." She looked over to one of the tables, not able to meet the look Lanie was giving her. Why did she want to meet again? "Ok, there may have been some poker involved and some slight teasing but that's it."

"Alright, now we are getting somewhere." Lanie said, a smirk playing on her face for a moment. "I'll admit that Castle came to me and asked me to help him deliver that letter to you."

"Well, glad you admitted it."

"I want details on how your so called meeting went. Start talking."

"There isn't much to tell. Once I read the letter I took a chance that he might be back in town and texted him to see if he would meet me at Remy's and Castle texted me saying the same thing at about the same time. We took a chance and at least for tonight it worked out."

"There has to be more to this or you would not have wanted to meet me for breakfast. Don't bullshit me either because you know I will see right through it."

Kate took a moment to put some order to what had been running through her head since she walked through her door last night. "Let me ask you this; What did he say about the letters and the summer in general? Why did you get involved?"

"Not sure what you're getting at, he didn't really tell me anything. To answer your last question: I helped him because he is just as much of a friend to me as you are at this point. I have your back but I also have his and will help out in anyway I can. Why all the worry about what he told me?"

"Not worrying really just trying to see things from every angle. You know me, I don't let things go easily."

"Isn't that what got you and Castle in trouble in the first place? Based on what I saw over the last couple of months, you both were thinking a little too much instead of going with what your instincts were telling you."

"I'm not going to tell you're wrong but it is more complicated. It always is with Castle."

"Kate, will you stop thinking for once in your life and just enjoy whatever you're starting to build with the man. I am not going to say it will be easy but knowing Castle, I am sure it will be worth it. "

"Maybe-"

"Honey, there is no maybe about it. I know I'm right." Lanie dropped her hands to her hips. "How did you leave it with Castle last night anyway?"

Kate couldn't help but to start laughing. "He invited me over for a movie night with him, Alexis, and Martha. I told him I would be up for it. Figured why not, it's not like I haven't spent time with them before. "

"You could always wear one of your cuter tops and make the night more interesting." Kate glared at this, the laughter leaving. "Hey it never hurts to look good." Lanie said, looking innocent.

"I also may have mentioned that he should drop by the precinct today as his chair has been empty for too long." She looked down at her father's watch. "Speaking of which, I better get going as I'm sure he will be here soon and I want to be at my desk when he does get here. Thanks Lanie! "

"Any time girl. Fair warning, I'm going to want details on how movie night goes with the family." Lanie called and Kate gave a wave as she rushed out the door.

There was no Castle in sight when she reached her desk. She sat down and allowed herself to look at the chair beside her desk.

Family.

Why did Lanie say family? It was the only part of their conversation that really struck her, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. It was not something she would have said or even thought about before, but it wasn't as far fetched as it would have seemed even just a few months ago.

At that moment she heard the elevator ding and she looked up to find Castle walking toward her with two cups of coffee in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_A/N: A huge thank you goes to Xonze for all his help with this story. His questions and thoughts helped me put what I was thinking for the story into a much better format. _

The elevator was slow and Castle was okay with that, almost relieved. For once he wasn't in a hurry to see Beckett. He swallowed hard when the little ding from the elevator announced that he had reached the fourth floor. Holding the two cups of coffee a little more tightly in his hands he stepped out in to the bull-pen. Taking one last deep breath he walked across the floor, his eyes searching for Beckett who he found at her desk, watching him. His eyes locked with hers and he made his way over to her, the coffee cups becoming heavier with every step. He came to a stop just in front of her. She looked different behind her desk then she had last night, and he couldn't quite place what had changed.

She finally broke eye contact and looked down to the two coffees in his hands and he followed her gaze. With a start he reached out his right hand, offering the cup to her. She offered a smile in return.

"Thanks, nice to know you still remember what kind of coffee I like." She said breaking out of the trance they were in "Welcome back."

Watching the scene unfold before them, Ryan handed Espositio cash shaking his head "I didn't think she would take him back. "

"Nah, bro, if she took him back after he looked into her mother's case, she'd take him back this time as well. " After he watched the exchange of coffee, the slight smile and eyes locked between them, Espositio quietly remarked, "This wasn't the first meeting between them since he left for the summer. I'd be willing to bet on it. "

Ryan heard the word bet and couldn't resist. "You up for another friendly wager?"

"Sure, I have no problem taking your money." Esposito said and the two turned their attention back to Castle and Beckett.

Ryan stepped away and moved up by Castle. "How cute, mom and dad are back together! "Ryan said placing a hand to Castle's shoulder. "Seriously though, welcome back. It has been quiet around here without you.

Espositio extended a hand to Castle as well, "Yeah bro, welcome back. It wasn't the same without you around."

Montgomery stuck his head out the door, "Beckett come into my office for a second"

Beckett looked up at her name and found Montgomery standing at the door way. He had to want to talk about Castle and so she quickly replied, "Yes sir."

"I see Castle has decided to make an appearance after being gone for summer. As your Captain, I have to say it is nice to have him back. He complimented your team and made a good counterpart for you. I have to ask though, are you okay with having him back-considering your history with the man?"

Carefully controlling her voice, she looked the Captain in the eye, "As annoying as he can be at times, it may be nice to have him around again." She said, deciding that whatever happened personally between her and Castle would not affect her work. She knew that the Captain was just looking out for her, he was just as protective with her as the boys were.

He smiled. "Good, now get out of my office and send Castle in here for a second."

"Yes sir."

While Beckett disappeared into the Captain's office, the boys took the opportunity to surround Castle to get the real story on the summer.

"Come on man, what really happened this summer? Everyone in the precinct saw you leave with your ex-wife and heard her say she was going to stay on top of you. Just how on top was she talking about?" Ryan asked carefully eying Castle while Espositio waited for his reaction.

Though caught slightly off guard by the guys reaction, Castle looked them in the eyes. "You really want to know what happened?" He said, looking between them. They both nodded. "Nothing. She was just there to make sure I got the book written."

Esposito stepped in, "You leave with a nice looking chick on your arm and you're telling me all you did this summer was write? You losing your touch bro or is there something you're not telling us?"

Making sure to keep his poker face in place, Castle replied, "Losing my touch? Hardly. Sometimes a guy just needs to step back and see who the real players are on the field before planning his next move."

"And just who are these real players... Anyone we may know?" Ryan asked after a moment, and Castle could see them both tense up.

"You know a lot of people. You're both smart detectives so you figure it out." Castle said with a grin which he had to work at.

"We get it, bro. Playing it close to the vest and all, but if a certain player gets hurt you'll have to answer to both of us." Esposito said with look on his face Castle could not quite place.

"Duly noted." He smiled slightly and looked at them both. "So, you two up for Madden? My place, this Saturday night and you better bring your A game unless of course you all are afraid of getting beat?"

"We'll be there but be prepared to get your ass whooped." Esposito said and Castle noticed his eyes shift to behind him. He turned to find Beckett coming out of the Captain's office.

"Don't you two have work to do?" she said, looking past him for a moment to the two detectives before her eyes met with his. "Castle, Montgomery wants to see you."

"Um, okay? " Castle said and gulped. This was turning out to be a very interesting morning, he thought, but at least he had movie night to look forward to this evening. He walked past her and tried to read her face as he did. She gave nothing away so he turned away and went into Montgomery's office.

"Castle, I'll get right to it." Montgomery said, pointing to a seat in front of his desk but Castle declined. "You are one brave man showing your face here after the way you left. Judging by the fact that she even let you walk in here without shooting you tells me there is more to the story than either of you is letting on. Whatever is or is not going on between you two just I don't want it affecting my precinct." He paused and looked down at his desk for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, and if you hurt her-not even the mayor will be able to protect you. Understood?"

"Understood." Castle said, thinking they were all going a tad overboard yet understanding the need to protect one of their own. "I wouldn't dream of it. Hurting her I mean... other things? I plead the 5th."

Montgomery shook his head hard and waved Castle out. "Get out of my office and go annoy someone else."

Beckett looked up and watched as Castle left Montgomery's office. He made his way over to the break room for a refill on his now empty coffee cup, ignoring her. She looked down at her own cup and found it empty so she decided to join him.

She stood up and followed him into the room. He went right to the espresso machine and she moved into the room before leaning against the counter. "How does it feel to be back? I see you got the third degree from the boys."

"It hasn't been fun, but it wasn't entirely unexpected. You're all a family, and family protect their own. At one point I thought I was included in that family but now I'm not so sure." Castle said softly.

Kate looked around to make sure the room was empty before she casually touched his arm, "It is just going to take time for all of us." He looked over and gave a small nod, his gaze glancing between her hand and her face.

She dropped her hand to her side after a moment and caught his eyes. "Now some of us have work to do today. Let's get back to the desk before we give the boys any more reason to talk. I'll fill you in on what the team has been working on this summer."

"We still on for movie night tonight? No funny business I swear, unless you want there to be." Castle said with a hint of laughter in his voice. His demeanor changed so quickly that Kate looked back him and couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, say I drop by around 6? I'll bring desert if you get the pizza. Just don't pick one of your bond movies to watch. I'm not sure I could handle that quite yet. "

Castle gave a nod and they both walked to her desk and got back to work. She took her normal seat and he rounded her desk and sat down in what she found herself thinking of as his chair.

To an outside observer, this would seem to be normal for the two of them but for everyone in the precinct, it was anything but. The game was back on and bets were starting to be placed on the precincts most watched partnership.


	4. Chapter 4

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Despite the rough start, Castle found himself enjoying what Beckett would call real work for a change. Castle knew that his enjoyment of the day did not come only from the work itself but from the lady who sat next to him; his partner of sorts though he would not dare call her that in public. They were on fragile ground and he planned to walk carefully for both their sakes.

The trick now was to make movie night as relaxing as possible without trying too hard for either of them. "Castle? Earth to Castle..." He turned to her with a start. "What were you thinking about?" Kate asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. At least nothing I can mention here." Castle said wryly.

Kate just looked at him and seemed to do her best to glare at him without letting even so much of a smile show on her face.

"Come on, it was a joke... Well, sort of a joke," he said as he tried to head off the reprimand that he was sure was coming.

She held the glare for a split second longer and then softened her look. "Let's knock off for the day. We can pick this up tomorrow."

They both stood up to leave. Castle caught Esposito looking up from his desk, he had a grin on his face that Castle knew probably meant some kind of trouble. "You two have a hot date tonight or something?

"What's it to you Espositio?"

"You're both leaving at the same time and going in the same direction..." He started but stopped short when he met her gaze.

"Yeah, it's called having a life outside of work. You should try it sometime." She said, and Castle noticed that she more dodged the question than outright denied it. That was a good sign at least, a start that might make things easier if this went any further.

Beckett sauntered away towards the elevator and Castle watched her go for a moment before looking at Esposito who seemed to be asking his question over again, but without saying it. Castle shrugged with a small smile and headed off after Beckett, meeting her just as the elevator arrived.

"What was that all about?"

"What?" She asked, taking a glance back into the bullpen and gave a shrug as she stepped into the elevator. "I like to keep them guessing. Keeps them on their toes."

"Guessing or avoiding the question?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. I'll see you in a bit. " She said, hitting a button and leaving Castle behind with a small wave as the doors closed.

Kate had mixed emotions as she headed toward her apartment. The day went surprisingly well and it almost felt like things were back to the way they were before he left. The catch is: did she really want things to go back to the way they were or did she want to find some way to move things between them forward?

It was a question she knew she would not be able to answer by herself as this was both their doing. Sure she blamed Castle for a host of issues but it came down to not fighting what she knew in her heart she wanted. Her problem was she didn't know if Castle was as ready to move forward as she felt she was. For now, she planned to get home and change before heading out to pick up desert on her way to Castle's place.

As she entered her place she quickly walked back to her bedroom, secured her badge and gun and then opened a drawer in her dresser. Her nice fitting jeans were a given but what shirt she should wear was up to debate. She ended up going with a form fitting shirt that complimented her figure but did not show off too much knowing she would be with Martha and Alexis as well. She also did not want to give Castle any ideas or at least any more than he already had with his over active imagination. She took one more look around her place, grabbed her cell and quickly walked out the door with a nervous tension running through her.

She reached his place in record time and was greeted by the doorman who buzzed her inside. She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts and then just as Kate started to knock on the door, the door swung wide open and a boisterous "Hello Darling!" rang out from Martha and motioned her to come inside.

"Hi, Martha." Kate said as she took a glance around and not spotting anyone else turned back to Martha. "Where's Rick and Alexis?"

"Oh, they're in the living room discussing what movie to watch while we wait for the pizza to be ready. Go, make yourself at home. Mi Casa es Su Casa!" She said in true Martha fashion.

Kate handed her desert to Martha and then ventured into the living room spotting Alexis and Castle sitting on the couch 'discussing' things. Neither quite ready to back down from their choice in movie. She walked up to them with an intrigued look on her face and stood just to the side of the couch, watching for a little longer until they finally turned to her.

"The tie breaker is here. You decide which one we will watch tonight." They said in unison.

"Nice to know I am liked. How about the movie _21_?" She said after she took a glance at the movies on the coffee table and picked up one.

"It's settled then, nice pick but I thought you didn't like Con movies."

"Never said I didn't like them Castle, you are just too easy of a mark..." She winked at him and handed the movie over.

Alexis then leaned over and whispered to Castle, "Dad! Manners! You haven't welcomed Beckett into our home yet."

As Alexis stood up she pulled her dad up with her, and Castle extended a hand to Kate. "Thanks for coming over tonight. You look great." He briefly touched her arm with his other hand. Just that slight touch sent a shock through Kate's system.

She pushed away her body's reaction to his touch and turned her attention to Alexis. "How was your summer at Princeton?"

"Great. You know the usual college stuff, drinking, partying all night, getting in to trouble. Wait , that was my dad in college." She said as she looked at her dad, struggling to hold a straight face.

Chuckling, Castle smiled. "You are definitely my daughter."

"Seriously though," Alexis said turning back to Kate. "I made some new friends, got to experience what college classes might be like, the usual."

Kate chimed in "What about the guy you became friends with before you left? How did that go?"

"That is a story for another night..." Alexis said, peaking behind Kate, obviously looking for a change of subject. "Oh, look the pizza is ready. What can I grab for you to drink Beckett?"

Kate looked up at Castle trying to draw him back into the conversation "I could definitely go for a beer since I'm not on call. What about you Castle?"

"Yeah, a beer sounds good about now. I want to hear about this story later though young lady." He said looking down at her with a fatherly smile.

"What, you afraid I have a little more of you in me than you would like?" Alexis replied back with a charming smile of her own.

Kate walked over to Castle, patted him on the arm and said " Don't worry, before you ask, I've already run a background check on her little friend. He's good."

Mildly surprised but perplexed, he asked the obvious question "Why? I mean, I mentioned his name but never said much more."

"Let's just say after we started to clear the air between us, I thought I would back up my partner, and that includes looking out for my partner's family... So it wouldn't distract you from your work of course." Kate said with a wry smile. "Come on, Alexis is waiting for us to start the movie and I'm not sure where Martha disappeared."

"Where does Martha ever disappear to is one of the mysteries of the universe"

Seeing as Alexis claimed the recliner, the couch was left for Castle and Beckett much to their mild discomfort. They each grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down while Alexis started the movie. "Nice to see you both decided to come watch, I thought I was going to have to watch it by myself."

"You still can if you keep this up. I'm sure Beckett and I can find something to occupy our time." he quipped looking directly at Kate. Castle stammered a little to cover his remark. "Just talking of course."

"Who says I wouldn't join Alexis and make it a girl's night while you find something to do?" Kate said with a raised eyebrow and a smile in the direction of Alexis.

"Touche detective..." He said and Kate turned back. She found his eyes watching her, looking over her face for a moment as he reached for his beer. It didn't make her as uncomfortable as she thought it might, and it possibly was because she was doing the same.

As they both turned their attention to the movie, each were careful to keep their hands to themselves yet making sure to sit close enough to feel the other's presence. Too much had gone on between them for anything more than just enjoying the other's company for the foreseeable future or so that was Kate's thinking when the movie started.

Alexis looked over at her dad and Kate sensing some uneasiness between them. Whatever had happened while she was at Princeton seemed to have started working itself out. Dad wouldn't tell her anything more than it was about bad timing and miscommunication and that they were slowly working on things. The fact that Kate showed up to movie night meant there was some sort of change even if neither would admit it.

During the movie, Alexis would catch one or the other studying each other like they were trying to put the puzzle back together in some order that made sense. It was odd, and yet she wasn't sure why it felt that way. She didn't dwell on it too long before she turned her attention back to the movie that was nearly finished. She kind of felt like a third wheel.

As the credits rolled, Alexis stood up, gave Kate a hug that she was sure Kate didn't expect and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for coming Kate. We should definitely do this again soon." She said and Kate smiled and gave a small nod which Alexis returned before looking at her dad. "I should really head up to my room to get started on homework, my teacher buried us in it and I'm Paige is wondering why I haven't called to help her on an assignment."

"Ok, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning." Castle said before he turned his attention back to Kate.

"You're good with her. She is an impressive young lady who definitely knows how to handle her father."

"Who says I need to be handled?"

"You do, every time you do what I tell you not to. "

"Ever think it's my way of handling you? Making you smile to lighten your load?" Castle threw out in response.

"Possibly, but sometimes your way makes things more dangerous and more risky."

"Risky? Interesting word choice. Physically or in matters of the heart?" He asked and she slowly began to realize that they were starting to inch closer to each other.

"Depends on whose heart you are asking about. Maybe I'm talking about Espositio or Ryan's heart." Her eyebrows raised and challenged him with her gaze leaning in just a little closer.

Not one to back down from a challenge Castle leaned in as well. "Maybe I am referring to Lanie? Ever consider that possibility?" His hand raised, set to lightly touch her arm.

"Consider, yes, but not likely. You miss a lot when you are gone. Lanie has got herself a man now. " She said and dared to look directly into his blue eyes.

"What does having a man have to do with her heart? Sometimes the mind can lead the heart off track."

"Or lead someone to do some very stupid things. Know anyone who has done that recently?" Their hands were now touching and it took Kate a moment to notice.

"You mean stupid like this..." He leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against hers. She resisted the urge to recoil in surprise and let the touch linger.

"I wouldn't call that stupid but definitely risky." She said, her voice sounding suddenly heavy and she moved into the kiss for a moment before pulling back slightly to give them some space.

With their eyes still locked on each other, hands still touched, Castle smiled at her. "What can I say I'm a risk taker."

"You'll have to convince me then why you would be a risk worth taking. You see I'm not a risk taker by nature at least not with this stuff. " She said standing and noting the late hour, wishing she was a risk-taker with her heart just then.

"I'll take that as a challenge." He stood with her and traced his fingers along her jaw line. She leaned into it for a moment before turning away and heading out of the living room.

As they reached the door for her to leave, she leaned in and brushed her lips lightly against his again. "I'll be looking forward to that challenge. I had a good time tonight. Night Rick."

"Until we meet again, Kate. " He said and she was sure he watched her walk all the way to the elevator before closing his own door.

This was definitely not the way she planned the night to end but she wasn't going to complain either.

Seeing this whole thing unfold from just inside her bedroom, Alexis smiled and turned back to her homework. Gram would definitely want to hear about this latest development. Looked like things could get interesting around here for her family.

Thanks again to Xonze, my beta reader for this story. He has helped me smooth the rough spots and make the story better.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Another update will be coming next Thursday.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Kate walked out of Castle's building and decided to walk home instead of taking a cab. It was a cool night and she needed a chance to clear her head from the evenings activities. Interesting was a word that kept popping in her head for some reason on the walk home. The night certainly wasn't dull with the way Alexis handled her father, or with Martha's mysterious disappearance, and of course the flirting that lead to the unplanned kiss.

Unplanned? That was an understatement Kate thought as she walked the few blocks left until she reached home. Thinking back to what lead up to it, it all felt natural. She matched Castle's flirting and subtext without the real meaning being lost. In the past these meanings would have lead to miscommunication and misunderstandings. Not this time. Their was no doubt in Kate's mind they were on the same page as was made clear by the intimate kiss they shared.

Kate couldn't help but feel she was letting Castle in too soon. That she was letting him in past her defenses when he hadn't proven himself yet. It wasn't that long ago that she started to open herself only to be hurt as he walked out the door.

Kate reached her apartment, stepped inside and dropped her keys on a nearby table. There was one predominant thought that crossed her mind as she went through these motions: was she ready to take that risk again.

Despite it being after midnight, she needed to to talk to someone. Her mind was racing and she knew of only one person who she'd be able to talk to without having to go into major details right away. She picked up her cell and scrolled though the list of contacts. "Hey Lanie."

"Hey girl. I take it by the late hour family night went well?" Lanie said as she stifled a yawn.

"You could say that. It wasn't dull by any stretch but knowing Castle, I didn't think it would be."

"Castle, dull? Please girl. He is anything but, especially when he has his eye on a woman, you in particular What's on your mind?"

"I don't know. You interested in meeting up at my place tomorrow night for a ladies night?" Kate asked knowing she would want to talk somewhere private.

"I think I can do that, especially if you plan to share with the class about tonight. How about I drop by around six. I'll bring the Chinese if you supply the alcohol." Lanie teased.

Kate shook her head and rolled her eyes despite knowing Lanie couldn't see her reaction. "Works for me. See you tomorrow night."

She hung up the phone and placed it on her charger before quickly going through her bedtime routine, knowing tomorrow would be another late one as it usually was with Lanie.

She decided to finish off the night reading a few chapters out of one of her old favorites. She went to her bookshelf, already knowing what she was going to take to bed with her. Grabbing the book she headed into her room and got into bed, opening the book to her favorite chapter. The pages were well worn as she had read it too many times to count.

It was a few minutes into the story that she realized that reading his books wasn't helping calm her mind tonight. If anything, it was making her over analyze the situation. The thrill over the kiss, the doubts that this could work out, where she fitted into his life and his in hers were all things racing through her head before exhaustion won out and she fell asleep. Her body apparently decided it needed sleep as she managed to sleep in for the first time in months.

When Kate woke up the next morning, she walked in to her kitchen to realize she had no coffee left in her apartment. It didn't take her but a few minutes to figure out exactly what she wanted to do

Kate grabbed her keys and walked down to her favorite coffee shop. The shop just happened to be about half way between her place and Castle's area of town.

She found a secluded table in the back, ordered her breakfast and sat down with the intention of reading a magazine she'd bought along the way. Reading or not, she also knew that Castle dropped by the same shop on occasion. If she was honest with herself, she hoped he would decide to drop by so she could run into him before her girl's night with Lanie and his game night with the boys. Just as she got engrossed in reading an article, she saw an arm reach down and put down another cup of coffee in front of her. Looking up, she couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face.

"Fancy meeting you here this morning, Detective. I noticed your cup was empty when I walked in." Castle said rather nonchalantly.

"I felt like some coffee and had none left in the apartment. What's your excuse?"

"Needed some inspiration so I thought I would walk down and get some coffee for a change in scenery. Got to say, I like the scenery here this morning." Castle said as he winked at Kate

"You must mean the blond bimbos I see walk in here every so often or is it the single moms with their kids in tow?" Kate quipped looking directly into his eyes.

"No, more like tall, brunette types who like to pretend they are reading a magazine but who really like to watch for famous authors." He looked back into her eyes not willing to break the contact.

"Good thing I didn't see any famous authors this morning. Just some random person who follows Detectives around all day." Kate said with a raised eyebrow and a hint of laughter in her voice . "Grab yourself a seat if you like."

"Since you insist, I think I will." He put his own coffee down and grabbed a chair, and seemed to try hard not to put it too close to hers. "What's on your agenda tonight anyway?"

"Dinner and drinks at my apartment with Lanie. You know, get caught up on things. Nothing too exciting really. You have a wild night planned?"

"Lanie must have wanted details of our movie night..." Castle said just under his breath but loud enough for Kate to catch. "You may be surprised," His voice rose slightly. "What I enjoy doing for fun, besides the obvious. Maybe I'll get the chance to show you at some point... Oh and if you call playing Madden with the boys a wild night, then I guess I have one planned. "

"Maybe you will and maybe you won't. Depends on how hard you work to convince me to go out with you again." Kate said with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh, I don't think it will take much convincing. After all we did just happen to run into each other at the same coffee shop this morning. Funny coincidence considering the number of shops between your place and mine." Castle quipped and offered his own sly grin.

Kate just smiled as she picked up her stuff and started to walk from him leaving him at the table. She then looked over her shoulder and said "You coming? I thought it would be nice to stretch my legs and walk for a bit." She'd have to keep him on his toes if he wants a challenge.

Castle cocked his head while he stood up and jogged over to her. "Where we going?"

"I thought I would let you surprise me on where I might like to walk since you've studied me for so long. You up for the challenge?" She said, looking Castle in the eyes while surprising herself by reaching out her hand and grabbing his own, making sure to lace her fingers with his.

"I'm always up for a challenge, especially when it involves a beautiful NYPD detective." Castle said not backing down.

She felt a blush crept over her face as they started to walk to parts yet unknown to her. Kate couldn't help but think this was too easy, they were too comfortable with each other.

She didn't even realize she had said the last parts of her thought out loud until he suddenly stopped, looked at her for a moment, and said, "Nothing is easy in matters of the heart. The heart just makes the rough times, and their will be rough times, more bearable."

Kate just looked at him, for once not sure what exactly to say in response but took notice in the change of mood between them. Instead of responding directly to what he just said, she asked, "So where are we walking today, Castle?".

"A little birdie told me you like outside art exhibits and I thought we might see the one in Union Square Park. It's called _Eleven Heavy Things _ by Miranda July."

"I didn't know you were so in to art, Castle. I have to say I am pleasantly surprised you would think of this place. Do you know anything about the pieces?" If he knew about snakes, it really wouldn't surprise her that he would know about art as well.

Just as he looked like he was about to respond, they found themselves walking up to the art piece in question. Castle steered Kate specifically to the area where there were three pedestals, each in ascending height and labeled: The Guilty One, The Guiltier One, and The Guiltiest One.

"Well, each person in your group, in our case the two of us, is supposed to stand a top one of the pedestals that describes the guilt we feel in comparison to those we are with at the moment. The question I have for you is where do you stand and what are you guilty of?"

Kate took a moment to compose her thoughts knowing he just directly challenged her. Now she needed to decide exactly how much she wanted to risk. She did start them along this path so it was only fair that she played along. Staring at him a moment longer, she came to the conclusion that if this was going to work, one of them would need to take that step, might as well be her.

She took a deep breath, let go of his hand, and stepped on to the The Guiltier One. Before she was able to get a word out, she watched as Castle stepped atop The Guiltiest One. This caught Kate by surprise as knowing his bravado at times, she thought he would have gone to The Guilty pedestal. Instinctively, she turned to face him, her eyes on his.

"I know why I chose The Guiltier but why did you chose the top one?" She asked knowing she had sidestepped his question. She needed to hear his answer first before responding and hoped he would let it slide for once.

"Because I left with Gina on my last day at the precinct instead of staying and finding out what you were going to say. I hurt you and make no excuses for it. "

Kate let the answer hang in the air before she threw her own answer. "You did hurt me and I won't lie and say that it doesn't sting, even now. I won't insult you and let you believe it was all your fault either." She paused for a second, and took a deep breath. "I hurt you when I lied to you about my plans with Demming. I acted poorly during that relationship, throwing you aside more than once in favor of something safer." She said as she kept her eyes glued to his own.

"The question is, even with all the letters between us, how can we move past all this hurt?" Castle said softly.

"Good question, but I tend to think in our situation actions speak much louder than words. What we do next will tell what path we will be headed in." She responded just as softly but with more conviction in her voice. Kate then stepped off the pedestal, smiled shyly at Castle and offered her hand.

Castle took her hand and they began to walk in the direction of the coffee shop they left just a short time ago. At one point, Kate saw a secluded group of trees at the edge of the park and pulled him towards it stopping once they were partially hidden. She looked at him and said "Thank you for being honest with me this morning. The walk was a nice change of scenery as you like to say."

"It was my pleasure and I should be the one thanking you for letting me peel back some more of the Beckett onion." He then paused and decided to lighten the mood a bit. "So, you just happened to be sitting in the same coffee shop I go to every now and then this morning. You knew that already and planned it didn't you..."

Kate just flashed an innocent look across her face, grateful the mood was lightened, and moved closer to him. "You have no idea..." She said and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She then laced her fingers in his and they continued walking, she leading the rest of the way back.

Castle spoke first when they reached the coffee shop. "Enjoy your evening tonight. Don't do anything crazy or at least call me before you do so I can watch. I am supposed to accompany and observe correct.. "

Kate rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully on the arm. "You seem to do quite a good job in the participate and annoy department. Participate does have a nice ring to it though..."

She turned around and walked away with a wave of her hand and a smirk on her face. She chuckled to herself, Lanie is just going to love this story tonight.

_A/N Thanks Xonze, my beta reader, for helping me make this a better story. Also need to thank rkcaskett for giving me the name of the park used in this chapter._

_The art exhibit mentioned is a real exhibit currently in Union Square Park for anyone interested. _


	6. Chapter 6

**GoTChapter6**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Kate strolled home and decided to spend the rest of her afternoon relaxing on the couch while watching her favorite movie. She needed this time for herself before the inquisition from Lanie started later. It's not that she didn't want to tell Lanie everything but some times it was better to leave matters of the heart between the two hearts involved. Kate decided the exact details of what happened at the art exhibit would remain between her and Castle. It was a special and revealing private moment between two people. Unfortunately, Lanie usually had her own ideas about what did or did not need to be shared.

It was close to six in the evening when she heard a knock on her door. Taking a deep breath, she got up off her couch and thought right on time as usual. She went to the door and looked through the peephole to see Lanie on the other side. Much like herself, Lanie wore some worn down jeans and scoop neck shirt in anticipation for a night of long awaited girl time.

"Thanks for coming tonight."

"You know I wouldn't miss this, especially if it involved details from family night."

"I don't know how much detail you are going to get but I will tell you it wasn't boring...either last night or this morning. " Kate smiled and let the statement hang in the air as she went to a cabinet and pulled two glasses down before grabbing the bottle of bourbon from the table.

"Oh no, honey, you're not getting away with that statement without giving me more details."

"I don't know what you are talking about..."

Lanie just stood and gave her a look that meant she wasn't going to give up easily and Kate knew it. She might as well start talking.

"Let's just say family night didn't quite end the way I imagined and this morning, well, I'm not exactly sure what got in to me... " Kate realized how that could be taken and it seemed like Lanie had, "Get your mind out of the gutter. We were with his family the whole evening... well, almost the whole evening."

"Wait. Wait just a minute, what do you mean _most of the evening_? Start from the beginning."

"Okay," Kate said and paused to gather her thoughts. "I got there and somehow got roped in to choosing the movie. Out of what I saw, I thought a con movie would be fun. Alexis left to get us some drinks while I let it slip to Castle that I had already run a background check on her boyfriend"

Lanie raised an eyebrow at Kate and said "A background check. You have never done that before without being pestered by Castle first. I got to know. Why now?"

"I have to look after my partner and that included my partner's family." Kate said with a shrug

Looking back on it she now understood why Alexis had offered to get the drinks. It had given her the time to get back and claim the chair before either of them could. Kate shook her head with a small smile. "Ya know she is a very smart girl for her age but not too subtle. The flirting between us had already fallen into a natural rhythm at that point but Alexis's own comments seemed to magnify everything."

"So far this all seems relatively boring but something must have happened to get you all riled up." Lanie said, and Kate knew she wasn't going to let it drop anytime soon.

"After the movie ended, Alexis gave me a surprise hug and disappeared into her bedroom to do homework. She may have really had homework but I think it's more likely she wanted to give her dad and I some time alone. She wasn't fooling anyone, but neither of us were going to complain."

"I knew I liked that girl." Lanie chuckled. "So what happened next?"

"Well, here is where it got... interesting. Castle and I got into a bit of a discussion, what it was I'm not even sure at this point. It doesn't matter. Anyway, what I do know is that everything meant much more than the words we said and we both knew it. "

"At some point we started to move closer to each other to the point that our hands were touching and ended up with a kiss. " Kate said with a faraway look in her eye. She couldn't help but remember the feel of his lips and the emotions it evoked.

"A kiss would definitely make the night more interesting. You kiss him, or did he kiss you?"

"He did actually. I made some remark about if he knew anyone that had done something stupid lately. He came back with 'stupid like this' and leaned in to lightly kiss me. I can't say I wasn't surprised by the move but it was...nice."

"That's my girl _and_ boy. It's about time you two started figuring stuff out. Did things move along from there?" Lanie asked in a voice that Kate thought sounded almost hopeful.

"Well, after the short kiss, I noticed how late it was and decided to call it a night. We teased each other as he walked me to his door and this time I leaned in and kissed him good night. We left it open as to when we would see each other again. "

"Tell me how you're really feeling right now, Kate. I know you and I know how your brain works. Something scared you so spill." Lanie said as she eyed Kate and poured them both another glass of bourbon.

"Not sure if scared is the right word, at least not for movie night. I thought I would be uncomfortable around Alexis but it wasn't really. Things seemed almost like they were before the complications set in between her dad and myself." Kate paused for a second to really think what the issue was.

"I guess it's more me questioning if I should continue down this path or if I will just get hurt again." Kate said tentatively.

"And why wouldn't you continue? You two are made for each other and we all know it so what exactly are we talking about here?" Lanie asked with a curious look on her face.

"It's just that I went out for coffee this morning and ran into Castle. After coffee I thought it would be fun to challenge him a bit so I asked him to take a walk with me. I left it up to him as to where since he seemed to think he knew me so well. He didn't disappoint and actually surprised me a little with where he lead me." Kate said unsure exactly how to put the morning into words and not really wanting to share too much.

"A walk to the coffee shop this morning where you happened to run into Castle..."Lanie said and seemed to take a moment to keep herself from laughing. "Girl, you have it bad for him. Good to keep the guy on his toes though with the walk, where'd you finally end up?"

"A park, but I'm not exactly sure which one. I was kind of lost in the conversation and my own thoughts to really know where we went. I just know it had an outdoor art exhibit and things got a little intense discussing it. Before you ask though, I am not going to go in to any more details other than it was a needed conversation. I think it helped us start to get back on track, at least I hope. " Kate said with a look in Lanie's direction, trying to get across that she wasn't going to budge.

"I get it. I'll give you a pass for now, but I have noticed as confident as you are on the job, when it comes to guys, you are just as insecure as the next woman. Probably more so knowing your past. "

"Why wouldn't I be a little cautious when it comes to Castle? Lanie, he left with his ex wife for a summer in the Hamptons. I'm not even taking into account the other notches on his bedpost in the past year. Yes, we have aired some stuff out over our letters, but that doesn't take away the hurt. Speaking of letters, how were you involved exactly? " Kate said as she turned the conversation back to Lanie so she could get her emotions under better control.

"I already told you, so don't try to change the subject here. Kate, the guy left with Gina because he didn't have another option. He asked you first, and when you lied to to him about your plans with Demming he tried to move on so you would have a chance to be happy. You have to get that through your head. The actions may have been way out of line but what choice did he have at that point."

"He could have stayed and fought for me instead of running away..."

"You're right. He could have stayed and fought but what incentive did he have? Think about it and be honest with yourself. "

"What about all the times we went out to Remy's after a tough case or played poker at his loft? What about the countless times we would finish each other's sentences or flirt with each other. He practically stumbled over his words when I showed up at one of his book readings once so I gave him every opportunity to make his move. I'll admit I played it a little cool but most women would in my situation." Kate said exasperated.

"You aren't most woman though Kate. Castle is well aware of that fact and knows he can't approach you like most women. Let me throw this question out at you: How many times have you all gone out after a case or played poker since Demming came along? Sure the flirting was there and you still finished each other's sentences but at what frequency?"

"We went out and I'm sure we played poker at some point." Kate stammered suddenly unsure of herself.

"When, Kate? Putting aside the times he hurt you, how much time have you spent time with him just bullshitting? I understand you wanted him to fight for you but wasn't that what he was doing when he sent you that first letter, movie night or y'all's walk in the park. " Lanie pushed,

Kate took a long drink, sighed and shook her head. "I didn't set out to hurt Castle or myself really. I can see your point though of Castle fighting for me but doing so in his way. Who knows, maybe the letters sent between us were the only thing that would have reached me at that point."

Kate didn't even give Lanie a chance to respond before she continued her thought. She was on a roll and needed to get it off her mind before she lost her courage or gained back her sanity.

"After the case with Maddie, I was afraid to put my heart on the line for someone I couldn't be sure wouldn't break it. I made the safe choice and tried to be happy with it."

"How did that work out for you because from what we all saw, it didn't work out too well. Let me fill you in on a little secret my mamma used to tell me, life will throw you for a loop some times and try and lead you in ways you could never imagine. If you just trust your heart, everything else will fall in place." Lanie said while she reached out to touch Kate's arm.

"Funny, Castle said something similar to me once. What if I get hurt again? How do I know we could make this work?"

"You don't know and I am not going to pretend to tell you everything will always be smooth for you. You know that better than anyone." Lanie paused, looked at Kate square in the eye and continued, "Sweetie, you both hurt each other in ways that is going to take time to get over. Take that time with each other, with Alexis and start to rebuild but be honest with each other. If you have to fight it out or take it out in the gym, do it. You two are good for each other but you already know that or you wouldn't be talking to me about it now."

Emptying her glass, Kate sighed and said, "I guess I just want to be sure I'm doing the right thing. You know I told Castle during our walk that actions will speak louder than words when it comes to us. Maybe it is time I start believing what I say..."

Lanie shook her head at Kate and said, "It's definitely a start. Should be fun to watch both of you in action. I'll be here to back you up every time and set you straight when you try to run because you're freaked out."

"It'll be interesting for everyone involved. Enough about me though, I want to hear about this new man in your life you have been hinting about and how you seem to know more about Castle's motives than you are letting on..."

Castle chuckled as he watched Kate walk back toward her apartment wondering what she meant exactly by participating. It was a start for sure with flirtatious comments returning. He took a gamble with the art exhibit and would have to remember to thank Lanie for telling him about it later. Taking a moment longer to watch her, he sighed and walked back toward his own place.

As he turned the key and opened the door, he was greeted by a very excited Alexis.

"Hi Dad! How was your morning with Beckett?" She said with an innocent look on her face.

"I never said anything about meeting up with Beckett. I just went out for coffee, " he said eyeing her suspiciously.

"You keep telling yourself that. We both know you set out to run in to her. Based on what I saw last night, I would bet she thought the same thing about coffee. Anyway, I told Paige I would meet her at Union Square Park to check out this new outdoor art exhibit. " Alexis said and she waved as she walked out the door.

"Have fun sweetie." Castle yelled out and then turned his attention to getting another cup of coffee before settling down to write for the afternoon. The guys would be here soon and he had no intention of getting behind on his next book. The farther away he kept Gina from himself and this new situation, the better.

Castle looked up at his clock to see that he had about an hour before the guys were set to arrive. Putting out basic snacks on the counter and checking to make sure the controllers for the xbox360 actually had a charge, he began let his mind wander back to the last 24 hours with Kate. He knew he would get ribbed for not contacting them over the summer but he wasn't sure how much he wanted to share exactly.

Something in Espositio's eyes made him think they were on to something between himself and Kate so he knew tonight was going to be quite the ride. The movie night went better then he thought it would. The walk to the park was even better. He didn't think much of it when Lanie suggested it, but it worked out amazingly.

What Castle did know though was what happened at the park was just too private as were the letters shared between them. He knew that in order to gain Kate's trust again, he would need to play it close to the vest. He needed to show her he was serious about putting things back on track and sharing every detail about their time together wasn't going to cut it.

He had Madden up and running, and played through a quick game as he waited for the guys to show up. Surprisingly his NY Jets actually creamed the other team, maybe he wasn't as rusty as he thought. He was just about to go into another game when there was a knock at the door and he sat the controller down.

"I'm coming. Hold on a second!" Castle yelled as he walked over and opened the door.

"Hey Bro. Why the hold up? You got a girl hiding in here or something? " Espositio said as he took a sweep of the loft.

"Nope, no girl. Hasn't been a girl over in quite a while as long as you don't count Alexis." Castle carefully said.

Ryan chimed in. "Give the guy a break man. At least he's finally turning his eyes on Beckett or that is what it appeared like at the precinct today."

"You have your work cut out for you though, Castle. She's hard as nails, especially after this summer." Espositio said with a smirk on his own face.

"I hear ya and let's just say I'm up for the challenge." He motioned to the kitchen. "Snacks on the counter, beers are in the fridge. You all ready to play or we just going to stand around all evening and gossip?" Castle said with a smirk.

"Game on bro. Once you get your ass handed to you in Madden, I'll take you on in Halo." Espositio challenged.

Several hours later after playing Madden and Halo, Castle had managed to beat both guys into submission. They were all gathered around the kitchen bar when the conversation turned back to Castle.

"How'd you manage to beat us both tonight, man. I figured you would have been rusty after your summer finishing your book and all the distractions on the beach I know there must have been some fine ladies walking around." Espositio said.

"Yes, there were some very nice looking ladies on the beach but not as nice as some others I know. I thought I mentioned that I have a system set up at my house in The Hamptons. Since I did say I would be back in the fall, I needed to keep up my skills You really think I would let myself get out of practice? Practice does make perfect." Castle quipped with just a hint of a challenge in his voice. He knew what the boys were after and was curious just how far they were willing to go to get the goods.

Ryan added, "Are you saying all you did this summer was work on finishing your book and occasionally looking at the ladies on the beach?"

Not willing to give much more Castle tried some humor to get them off his tail "It's hard work being a best selling author. I know I make it look easy but it's more then just putting words on paper. Got to keep myself looking good and feeling good for all my fans. "

This got both Ryan and Espositio to laugh but not necessarily give up. Taking a glance at each other, they seemed to have decided to give up on Castle's summer activities and change tactics.

"So, Castle, I saw you leave with Beckett last night. You man up and actually ask her out on a date?"

"Possibly. Depends on what you call a date. I did ask her over for family movie night and she accepted. Not a big deal though." Castle said, hoping this would satisfy their curiosity and whatever bet the two probably had going.

"Come on Castle. We're friends... details." Ryan said with a smirk on his face.

"You want details? Okay. We ate pizza, watched a movie with Alexis and chatted afterwards. It got late so I walked Beckett to the door and said good night. That's about it. Nothing too exciting."

"You mean to tell us you didn't even try to kiss her good night? A hot chick like her, what is wrong with you? " Esposito said.

"If she heard you right now you would be dead. You know that, right? Besides, I never said I didn't try and kiss her. Even if I did, whose to say she would let me?" Castle said with a smile.

"Oh, she'd definitely let you. You've had the hots for each other since the day you met. Nice to see one of you finally made a move." Ryan said

At this point Esposito's cell started to ring. "Esposito. You do know we are not on call this weekend... Yeah, ok. We'll be right down." He hung up and tapped Ryan's arm. "We're needed at the station. Thanks for beers and what not, Castle. "

"Sure, next time we do this at Ryan's place. Maybe a change in scenery will up your game." Castle said while he watched them walk toward the elevator.

"Nah bro. I'm not playing anything sitting on his red couch. Ask him some time where he got it." Esposito called just as the elevator doors closed.

Castle looked around his living room before starting to clean up. Just as he was done putting the dishes in the sink he heard his cell phone ring.

A/N: As usual, this story would not be what it is without the help of my beta Xonze. I appreciate the insight. Also need to thank DetectiveBeckett85 and rkcaskett for answering my random Castle questions while encouraging me during the writing process.


	7. Chapter 7

**GoTChapter7**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Castle picked up his cell and saw the silhouette of a naked lady which could only mean one person, Beckett. The question he had in his mind was why since he knew she was doing the ladies night thing with Lanie. Lanie had made it very clear earlier to him not to interrupt their night.

"Well hello Detective. Is this business or pleasure?" Castle said with a curious tone.

"Depends on how you define business. It could mean a lot of things if you use your imagination."

"Imagination I definitely have but business relationships are built slowly over time. Personal, however, depends on the players involved. Know anyone I can play with?" Castle said curious to what she was up to exactly.

"I know a few people. I would have thought you got your play time out of your system with the guys tonight or did they beat you so bad that it left you licking your wounds?" Kate said, teasing him.

"Beat me? Yeah right. Those guys didn't even come close. What did they tell you? It was you that called Espositio earlier wasn't it." Castle said and then continued, "What I want to know is why since the team isn't on call and there aren't any active cases."

"Emergencies come up all the the time, Castle. This is New York." Kate said

"Ah, but if it was some kind of emergency you would not be talking to me now would you? I suspect the call had some kind of ulterior motive involved. Payback for some kind of stunt the guys pulled on you possibly." Castle said with eyebrows raised.

"It wasn't payback for me, more like for a good friend of mine. You might know her, works with dead bodies but can take on any living person in the city. You know we girls have to stick together."

"Still doesn't explain why you had to exact revenge tonight. Maybe you just wanted to hear my voice before the night ended? I am irresistible after all." Castle said. He wanted to see how much Kate would play with him. It would tell him a lot of where they were in the relationship.

"You are definitely something but you did answer your cell fairly fast. I think maybe it was you waiting to hear my voice. You do like to call me extraordinary..." Kate said.

"Extraordinary or a person who likes to be in control... hmm... haven't quite figured that out yet. Maybe I just need time to investigate on a more intimate level to find out." Castle said with his usual cocky demeanor. He knew he was nearing their unspoken line but it wouldn't be him if he didn't push her boundaries a little. She probably expected it of him and he didn't want to disappoint.

"Just how intimate are we talking about Castle... scratch that, I'm not sure I want to know at this point. Play your cards right and we can talk more about investigative techniques later. How much later will depend on you." Kate said as she laughed.

"My, aren't you in a playful mood tonight. It's nice to hear you laugh again, I missed it this summer." Castle said softly. He was enjoying this, a lot more than he thought he would which was saying something, but he also wanted to open the door to more honest communication between them.

"I had a good night. A little intense from the inquisition from Lanie but I expected nothing less from her. I figured you were getting something similar from the guys. They tend to be a tad protective and I'm sure had some sort of bet riding on us. Seemed like a perfect time to call in a payback and rescue you from revealing anything you didn't want to share."

"Yeah, well, I had them well under control, not that I minded the interruption. Don't worry, I didn't tell them much. Thought it was best to keep whatever is developing between us private. I do believe it's why they call it a private life as you used to tell me." Castle said with a serious yet playful tone trying to let his actions speak for himself.

"I remember giving you the private life speech but I also remember you not liking to do what you're told. I'm surprised you listened but after the walk in the park this morning I shouldn't be. Oh and I missed us talking like this too, just so you know." Kate shyly said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the park. What do you say we meet up again? This time you choose what we do or not do. I'm at your mercy." Castle ventured knowing it was a risk letting her choose. At the same time he thought what does he have to lose?

"I think I can handle that. I know just the activity and it will give me a chance to really see if you've made any improvements on your aim. If I recall you did fire too soon once." Kate teased.

"Maybe I just wanted to cuddle. Ever think of that possibility? Besides, I believe I redeemed myself." Castle said smiling.

"Are you planning on coming by the precinct on Monday or do you need to write?" Kate asked and he thought he heard a little hope in her voice.

"I planned on at least dropping by in the afternoon. I figured I would spend the morning writing if we don't get a case. Unless of course you don't want to see my ruggedly handsome face..." Castle said wondering what exactly was going through that mind of hers.

"Have a good night and see you on Monday."

"Until tomorrow." Castle said. He hung up his phone with a smile on his face. He thought that conversation with Kate went very well. The playful flirting seemed to have returned with just a hint of something more from both of them.

Instead of heading to bed, Castle made his was to his office. He had suddenly had some inspiration for his next Nikki Heat and he needed to get to work.

Castle slept in on Sunday after a marathon session of writing that ended in the wee hours of the morning. At least he managed to get the rough outline done for his next book which would keep his publisher satisfied for a while and away from butting in to his life.

Just as soon as he finished pouring himself some coffee, he heard the familiar buzz of his doorbell.

"Well hello Dr. Parish. To what do I owe the honor of your presence this morning?" Castle said with a curious look in his eye when he saw who was on the other side of the door. He knew Lanie would be checking in with him but wasn't sure in exactly what manner. Guess he had his answer.

"Nice to see you're still in the land of the living after your guy's night. They must not have grilled you too bad. They're slipping. " Lanie chirped not wanting to make much small talk.

"Come in, please. I was just going to get myself another cup of coffee. Late night writing. Something inspired me to start working on my next book so I ran with it. Would you like a cup?" he offered.

Lanie laughed. "More like someone inspired your writing and no thanks, I'm good on the coffee. I was called to the morgue after I left Kate's last night so haven't been to bed yet. My pillow will be calling my name."

"So if you haven't slept yet, why did you decide to drop by my place again? A beautiful lady like yourself needs her sleep less she tries to kill someone. Wait, scratch that, you already work with dead bodies." Castle said and had a strong feeling the inquisition Kate received would be his fate as well.

"Oh please, we both know you only have eyes for my girl Kate. I just dropped by because I heard from Kate how things went and now I want to hear from you, so fill me in writer boy and don't leave anything out." Lanie demanded.

Castle took a moment to collect his thoughts. He needed to figure out how to approach this new situation without revealing too much but enough for her to be a strong ally. He knew this could backfire on him but Lanie had proven to have both their backs in her own way so why question a good thing?

"Okay, it starts out with this man following around this strong willed, but very beautiful woman in hopes of catching her attention. Things were moving along nicely until the man slips up after being turned away from said woman time and again to sleep with the next lady who showed interest. This action in turned pushed the woman into the arms of a very capable man but one that didn't compliment her, yet he was her safe choice. The man kept up appearances and continued to flirt with the woman in order to hide how hurt he really felt.

"When the man could not handle watching the woman dating anyone other than himself, he decided to make a not so graceful exit to allow the woman some much deserved happiness instead of fighting for her." Castle said pausing with a far away look in his eye.

"The man quickly realized his mistake and decided to do what he did best: write. So, he sent her a letter. Much to his surprise, the woman wrote him back thus opening a door for them to start rebuilding what was left of their strained relationship. When the man decided to come back in town early, instead of letting the woman know right away, he enlisted the help of her best friend. He wanted to make sure he didn't screw up this time so with the help of said friend, he plotted a course in what he hopes will get them back on track." Castle said while he looked directly at Lanie knowing full well he avoided the events of the last few days.

"Clever story. I'm no story teller myself so I'm going to be blunt here. How do you think you're doing so far? What is going on in that head of yours without all the false bravado you like to spout off to people?" Lanie said.

Castle sighed letting down his guard some while running his hands through his hair, "It's hard to say how it's going, really. I have enjoyed the time we've had together despite the few tense situations, but I don't want to rush things. The last thing I want is for either of us to get scared and run. We've been down that path before and I'm not willing to go there again. I'm not convinced Kate wants to go there either and I'm encouraged by the little things we've done. We'll see where it goes from here as Kate is in charge of our next activity." Castle said with some hesitation, afraid he may have revealed too much.

"From what I've heard from both you and Kate, you seem to be on the same page for once. Shocker there knowing the history between you two." Lanie said as she rolled her eyes. "Just do me a favor and continue to keep me in the loop. I'm sure I will hear from Kate but knowing where both of you are coming may allow me to smooth out any bumps you can't work out on your own. "

"Duly noted. You're a good friend for helping use both out, knowing if Kate ever found out, she would have your head." Castle said with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh don't you worry about little ole me. I can handle myself when it comes to Kate. We've been friends a long time and I'll do anything to see what is best for her. For now I'm going to head back to my place for some much needed sleep."

"I hear ya. I'm thinking Nikki and Rook need to spend some time on the range getting their frustrations out so I best get to work." Castle said as he opened the door for Lanie and watched her walk to the elevator.

Castle closed the door and headed back to his office. Monday could not come soon enough as far as he was concerned. He wasn't sure what Kate had planned or when, but he was sure it wasn't going to be dull. Nothing between them ever was and he needed to make sure he was up for the challenge.

A/N: As always, I need to thank Xonze, my beta reader and rkcaskett, my sounding board for making this story better.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Kate hung up the phone and laughed. In the past she would have said there was no "them" but things have changed and she was now ready to consider the possibility. This led her mind to a dance, a partnership and a case they solved together.

The case hit close to home in a way only a few people understood as it reminded her so much of her mother's. She needed to solve it for the daughter but more so for her own peace of mine. It was Castle that got her to smile while down at the firing range but it was also Castle that conned her into thinking he didn't know how to shoot. Together they solved the case but it was their time on the range that Kate tucked away in her heart. She now wanted to find out more, maybe peel back some of his past that she knew he was hiding from everyone.

She wanted to know what made him tick. Kate also knew that by trying to get him to open up she would have to put more of herself on the line as well. It was this idea that gave her such mixed emotions.

She needed to clear her head before she made that next step and tomorrow was just the day for it. She had no plans with anyone and wasn't on call so she could take a day completely for herself to regroup, to think and perhaps dream of a future.

Monday morning rolled around entirely too soon for Kate. She had spent part of Sunday working out in Battery Park running along the water and the rest of the day catching up with her dad while visiting her mom's grave site. It may seem depressing for some but for her it was a way to keep herself grounded in the truth. A truth that she was ready to admit included Castle.

Kate walked into the bullpen and over to her desk surprised to see a cup of coffee and a bear-claw already sitting waiting for her. She looked up but Castle was no where in sight, She then heard his unmistakable laugh while he walked toward her with the rest of her team. He had a bit of a smirk on his face and she thought she caught the passing of bills between them. She couldn't help the alarm she felt rise up within her and the doubt that crept across her face. She tried to hide the reaction when their eyes met but it was too late.

"Good morning Detective. What you saw back there wasn't what you thought it was, by the way." Castle said very quickly.

"Oh, really? What I saw was money changing hands and a smirk on your face. Doesn't take a genius to figure out that you won some sort of bet." Kate said while she looked him straight in the eye.

"Point, but I saw the look in your eye and the concerned etched on your face. Let's just say I took some aim at the guys' pride and won big. Actually we won big because I have plans for this cash. Trust me." Castle said with a wide grin.

"Trust you? I guess I can, but only if you prove to me you're worthy..." Kate said.

"What do you have in mind Detective?"

"You'll find out in due time. For now it's time for work... speaking of work, I thought you were writing this morning. What are you doing here?" Kate inquired.

"I finished what I was going to write today last night. Let's just say inspiration struck after a certain conversation I had with a lady."

"Nice, Castle. Are you trying to flatter me this morning or trying to ask forgiveness for something I'm not sure I want to know about yet? " Kate said with a sly smile.

"I was talking about Lanie of course. Wait, you thought I was talking about you..." Castle smiled and raised his eyebrows at her. "What's on tap for today?"

Kate rolled her eyes " Getting caught up on paperwork. You know, boring cop stuff. You don't have to stick around if you don't want to. "

"It's nice to be back. Besides I like the view and the guys need someone to keep them in line." Castle quipped before getting hit with a flying pen.

A small smile crept across Kate's face. Just as she felt the remaining tension from earlier concerns leave her body, her phone rang. "Beckett. Ok, got it." She hung up the phone and looked over to the two detectives who had turned around at the sound of the phone. "Let's go boys we have a body."

As they walked up to the crime scene, they saw no M.E. or body in sight, only Unies standing around playing crowd control. Kate walked up to who appeared to be in charge. "What's going on here? We were called to investigate a murder but I see no body."

The officer took a step back from Beckett and looked away from her glare before he answered, "Oh, no body was involved or at least none that stayed down. It was a robbery gone wrong and the lead Detective thought you could help."

"Tell your lead Detective that my team works homicides and to find his own help. He's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle it himself. " She said rather testily before she stormed off toward her car. The guys knew better to get in her way, all except Castle.

Feeling Castle stare at her while they rode back to the precinct with his hand close to hers, she said, "Stop it, Castle. I know you want to say something so go ahead and say it."

"Hey I may be a wiseass and sometimes even a jackass but I was just going to tell you I'm here if you want to talk. We both know a certain Detective was yanking your chain and I would hate to be in his shoes when gets the wrath of one Detective Beckett. A fly on the wall would be nice but they die too quick." Castle smirked.

Kate smiled at Castle while letting her hand drift over to his ever so casually. She wouldn't admit it to him but knowing he was there to back her up made her feel just slightly more at ease.

"I'll remember that. I have something better in mind though, after I talk to the Captain. I feel like blowing off some steam and thought you might like to join me." Kate said as they got out of the car and walked toward the station.

"Blowing off steam sounds like fun and a little dirty or maybe that's just in my dreams..." Castle said.

"Work first then we play." Kate teased back as they reached the Captain's office. Little did Kate know that Esposito and Ryan were behind them the whole time and heard every word until she she glanced back over her shoulder, right into Esposito's eyes.

She was never going to hear the end of this and for once she didn't care. She just wanted to get the meeting with the Captain over with so she could spend some time with Castle while in her element, not the interrogation room but the firing range.

Kate walked out of the Captain's office after what ended up being a rather interesting meeting of the minds. At one point she asked Castle to wait at her desk for her and he complied with no questions asked. It was a side of him she had not seen much but could get used to when the situation warranted it.

She needed to make it clear to the Captain that despite her previous transgressions with the robbery department, her skills were needed elsewhere unless under a direct order from the Captain himself. It was vital to the rebuilding of her team and her partner, Castle. Kate saw a slight smirk run across the Captain's face at the use of the word but no comment was ever made. She was merely waved out of the office and told to go cool off.

"Will you get out of my chair, Castle!" Kate called the moment she walked into the bull-pen.

"Looks like some one's sugar is low, but we can take care of that problem. Meeting with the Captain go that bad after I left?"

"Let's just say the Captain and I came to a new understanding of sorts. It's settled for now as long as everyone behaves themselves." Kate said but would not let on to much more.

"You're holding back on me Detective and I intend to find out exactly what. I warn you now I can be very persistent and persuasive in my techniques."

"Oh, you think so, do you. I'm not the only one holding back on so called techniques. How about we head down to the range and see what techniques you really have?" Kate asked.

Kate took a moment longer to look into his eyes and walked toward the range making sure her hips swayed ever so slightly. She wanted to make this fun and see how much she could push before one of them would give in to what they both knew was coming.

Standing in front the staging area, Kate made sure they had all the supplies they needed to blow off steam while Castle got his ear and eye protection. She made sure she had hers with her today in an effort to gain back some of the pride she lost from the last time. She also made sure the area they were in was somewhat shielded from the other areas so they wouldn't have any interruptions.

"Let's see what kind aim you really have Castle. You did say you won some cash off the guys this morning. You shouldn't need to warm up." Kate said, hoping he would take the bait and mention what had happened that morning between the three men.

"I don't know what you're talking about Detective. I was merely walking with the guys down a hallway which happened to lead from the range." Castle said with his eye brows raised.

"Yeah sure Castle. You may be able to con the others and you even conned me once but not this time. You and I both know you are an experienced shooter, so why don't you just show me how its done. "

"You're on but later I get to show you how experienced I am in other police procedures...namely frisking." Castle said.

"We'll see Castle."

Kate proceeded to watch Castle fire all but two of his shots inside the ten ring.

"Now that, I believe, is how the West was won. Think you can do better?" He asked, flicking on the safety and setting the gun down.

Kate loaded her clip into the handgun, raised her arm and matched him shot for shot. He wasn't the only one who could shoot well.

"Nice Detective. Now that the rust is off, watch how its really done."

"Really, Castle." She slid behind him, her arms adjusting the way he held his gun ever so slightly. "There, I wouldn't want you firing too soon. "

She felt him lean back slightly into her before readjusting his stance. Kate couldn't control the slight shiver that ran down her spine at the feel of his body pressing against hers.

She shrugged it off though and spoke up, "Let's make this more interesting. If all your shots hit the ten ring, I'll let you take me out to eat tonight. Maybe even do some investigating myself of a personal nature into what you are not telling me very loudly."

"Feeling a little feisty today I see. I like it. Now step back and let me go to work. Wouldn't want you to miss out on getting the answers you so obviously seek."

Kate laughed, unsure exactly what she got herself in to or why she decided to push the unsaid line between them. Maybe she was getting tired of quiet and wanted things to be a little loud for once. Who better to test those waters with than her partner, Castle.

Kate looked up at Castle who proceeded to hit every shot on the mark. She watched him drop the clip on the platform while he checked to make sure that every shot had been fired from the gun. Following safety protocols, he opened the action from the gun and laid it inside its case before he turned his head to look at her with his cute, but very cocky grin.

Oh, why the hell not? She thought to herself. I need a little fun in my life. She stepped closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She couldn't help but smile at the look in his eyes, it was surprise mixed with another emotion that she couldn't quite place. Before she realized exactly what she was doing she brought her lips to his. He didn't return it right away, but she continued to press against his lips, kissing deeply until he began to kiss back.

A/N: Need to send a huge thank you out to my beta Xonze for making this chapter stronger. Also thank you to rkcaskett for being a good friend and sounding board when I needed it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A little fun in her life had turned into the understatement of the day. Kate had caught Castle off guard when she stepped into him and kissed him. She surprised herself more when she felt the tension of the day melt away and allowed herself to live in the moment.

What Kate didn't know was that Espositio had come down to the range to find her until she caught a glimpse of him as he walked out rather quickly. She broke away from Castle before things got out of hand and started towards the door, Castle close behind.

As they walked back toward her desk, she felt his hand brush against hers a couple of times until she put her hand in her pocket. Kate noticed the look on his face as she moved her hand before he put his own walls back in place and knew she would have some explaining to do. '

It's not that she didn't want to hold his hand, she just wasn't ready to take that very public step in front of the whole precinct without being absolutely sure they were both on the same page this time. It was bad enough that Esposito had caught them on the range but at least he'd been discreet about it. He always did seem to have her back much like a brother would when protecting his sister.

Kate looked back at Castle and tried to catch his eye. She hoped dinner would provide the answers she needed to reassure herself that she was ready to take that next step.

Unfortunately for them, that next step had to be put off till the end of the week due to a case they managed to catch. Luck was on their side though and they managed to solve the case by the end of the week.

Kate reached her desk, leaning on it instinctively, before she looked at the man before her. "Looks like you get to take me to dinner tonight, Castle. Any thoughts on what you might have planned?" She said softly.

"I didn't think you would still want to go to dinner with me after what happened on our walk back up from the range earlier this week."

"Yeah well, I didn't want to get into it at work but give me a chance to explain and I promise it'll be worth your while. Trust me." Kate said as she cautiously looked at him.

"Trust you? I think I've heard that from someone before... Seriously though, I was thinking of a walk along the river and then a quiet dinner at my place. Unless of course that doesn't sound like something you'd enjoy." Castle said.

"Sounds like you've done this before, Castle." Kate inquired hoping they would be able to be alone. She wanted the privacy so she could explain without the prying eyes of others. "You take every girl you go out with on ones of these little walks?"

"I save my walks for only the truly special people in my life which leaves Alexis, mother and you. Speaking of my family, I believe Alexis mentioned having a sleep over at Paige's house and Martha is now staying with Chet full time so the place is open for our enjoyment."

"Sounds good. Let me just finish up this paperwork and we can get out of here." Kate said with a smile.

As Kate finished up she heard Castle pull out his phone and call Alexis. She couldn't help but listen as he confirmed her plans for the evening. Even she had to admit that despite his image, he was a good father and would do anything for his family. She found it very endearing.

Having already changed out of her work clothes into something a bit more comfortable that Kate kept in her precinct locker, they headed away from the precinct toward the river and a more private setting. Letting Castle set the pace, Kate reached over and intertwined his fingers with her own.

Kate didn't miss the question in his eyes as he looked at their hands but knew she wasn't ready yet, so she just looked deep into his eyes and smiled at him hoping that was enough for now. It must have been as she felt him squeeze her hand.

They continued to walk in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts, until they reached the Battery Park walk path along the river. It was a path Kate knew well as it was a place she used to share with her mom and now a place for her to run and clear her thoughts.

Kate stopped to look out at the water a moment before she spoke "You know this is one of my most favorite places to go when I need to regroup and just let things be for a while. It's also a place my mom and I would go to talk."

She felt him put his arms around her and he whispered in her ear, "I know. I thought we could start some memories of our own here tonight. "

"I never shared that memory about my mom with you so how would you know?" Kate asked, surprised and yet oddly comforted by how easy it was to tell him things of her past. She never felt that way with anyone else.

"I have my ways Kate. You did mention in one of your letters how you loved New York because of the memories you made with your mom so I thought of this place. Besides, I do live in Manhattan and Alexis and I walk here on occassion. "

"Thank you for remembering and you're right, it is not so much the city itself but the memories I made here while she was still alive. Much like the memories we've made since we met. Granted some of those have not been so great... " Kate said while she started to walk along the path again.

"This may sound like a bad pick up line, but I'm going to say it anyway: Good or bad, I'm glad those memories were made with you. We can always take what we've learned and build on it." Castle said.

"You're right, it does sound like a bad pick up line. It's possible that those bad memories will destroy us though..." Kate said as she glanced Castle's direction.

"You are all about the cloud aren't you. Never the silver lining. It will only destroy us if we let it but we control our destiny, Kate. Where we choose to go will be up to us to decide." Castle said.

"How poetic, Castle," Kate said, but before she could say anymore she felt him stop. She looked over to see why he was doing and it was when she did that he lean down and lightly touch his lips to hers in the briefest of moments. He pulled away and began walking again, as if nothing had happened. She was left wanting more as they left the park in the direction of his place.

As they walked back toward his loft not a word was said between them. She replayed the events of the past week as they walked close together. It left her feeling a mix of emotions that threatened to consume her, but before it could she found herself inside his loft. He had left her side and he asked her to pour some wine for them while he got dinner started.

She watched him for a minute as he move effortlessly around the kitchen and wondered how many woman been in this same position, sitting on a bar stool watching him cook. She knew he liked to tease and flirt with her but what was it about her that made him act the way he did and what was it about him that made her do the same?

It was when she handed him his glass of wine that Kate noticed that he too was being quiet, like he also had something on his mind.

"You have been quiet since we left the park, Castle. Cat got your tongue?" Kate said with some hesitation.

"I could say the same for you. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I asked you first." Kate said with a raised eyebrow.

"I've just been pondering why you kissed me at the range where anyone could walk in on us but wouldn't let me hold your hand at the precinct on the walk back up to your desk. Yet as soon as we left the station, I felt your hand in mine again. It doesn't add up in my mind and I want to hear from you why." Castle said.

Kate leaned forward putting her arms on the counter above before she spoke "To be honest, I like what we have started to build between us and I'm not ready to share it with the entire precinct yet. I acted purely on impulse at the range and while I enjoyed it, it is not something that needs repeating, at least not in the openness of the range. I still have a lot of questions and even more concerns about the possibility of 'us', what all that would mean for our families, and work."

"I get it, I do. You're not the only one with questions and concerns. Let's try to not get ahead of ourselves though and take it one step at a time, at whatever speed you feel is needed. Contrary to popular belief, I can be a patient man. Look how long it has taken me to reel you in." Castle said as Kate noticed the gleam in his eye.

"What makes you think you have reeled me in? I may be circling the bait, but it's up to you to get me to bite." Kate said, bringing the conversation back to a more playful tone.

"You just wait till you taste what I'm cooking for you tonight. You'll definitely bite and then maybe afterwards I can get you to nibble on other things. I am speaking of course about dessert."

"Yeah sure, Castle. We'll see if you have anything good, besides who says I would do the nibbling. Maybe it'd be the other way around." Kate said, smirking.

"Is that a threat or a promise? Oh please let it be a promise." Castle said.

Kate just laughed. "Although, I'm not sure I want to know the answer to this question, how many times have you made dinner for your lady friends?"

"No, you're not the first one I've made dinner for, but I'm hoping if things continue to head in the direction we've started, you will be the last. I'll be honest with you Kate, I have a past, one you've probably read about. While some of it is true, a lot of it isn't. I stopped being part of the party scene a while ago as I worked more cases, focused on Nikki Heat and you."

"I get that you didn't have as much time as you had in the past but there is more to it isn't there? I mean, why me out of all the detectives in the city and don't use your 'Extraordinary' line either. I know you can do real so give me real. " Kate said, watching as his eyes darted to the counter and his jaw set.

"Don't say you didn't ask for it. I explained most of it in my letters but something tells me you need to hear it from me directly." Castle said as Kate nodded.

"The long and the short of it, you had my attention. Here I was, this wildly popular author who could have practically any lady I wanted and I wanted someone who wouldn't put up with my nonsense and saw right through me, back then and now. I didn't have that connection with anyone else and I wanted to pursue it. Working with another detective for 'research' would have never worked." Castle admitted and continued to finish up dinner.

"Were you ever really doing research? I know what a good friend told me on the last case we worked together before you left, but I'm not so sure if it's true." Kate said, needing to know if what Esposito told her earlier was true.

"At times it was research, but as we went along it started being less about research and more about feeling part of a family and doing something I was good at and enjoyed." Castle said as he passed a plate of food to Kate.

"Wow. Not sure how much more of this complete honestly and sincerity I can take from you, Castle." Kate said as she tried desperately to get her head around what he just told her. "I knew that family was important to you when you gave me that bogus line about taking your daughter to the park to pick up single moms and we both knew it was because you wanted to spend time with Alexis. " Kate said as she took a bite of her food.

"Touche Detective, but I still say that the park did have some nice views. Not as nice as the view I have now though. What do you think of dinner? It's a recipe I've only shared with Alexis and mother so you should feel special."

"Not too bad. I've had better, but this will do. At least the portions are better and maybe the company as well, not as self-centered." Katie said with a smirk on her face.

"Or below the fold although you are definitely not below the fold. You know I never have figured out where you kept your badge during our first undercover assignment."

"Well I guess you may have to use your investigative techniques to find out some time... if you think you can handle it."

"Oh I can handle myself just fine but I will take a rain-check on that investigative technique. I have something else for tonight planned." Castle said.

"Oh, really? Should I be scared about what is going through that head of yours?"

"Well, I seem to remember you being a fan of Saved by the Bell so I thought we could watch some of it. Maybe cuddle some on the couch and just enjoy spending some quiet time together, no funny business or at least not much..." Castle said with a huge grin on his face.

This surprised Kate but warmed her heart that much more toward him. Despite all the rather suggestive comments between them, he somehow knew exactly what she needed at that specific moment in time. They could get to more intimate investigative techniques later. For now, time spent together outside of the prying eyes sounded nice.

"Only if I get to choose what episodes we watch..." Kate said as she accepted his hand and allowed him to guide her over to the couch.

"You're the expert. I'll follow your lead while taking the time to enjoy the view from behind of course. "

Kate rolled her eyes but laughed. "Who says I won't enjoy the view myself. That is if I ever let you lead..."

As they settled in to the couch and started the show, Kate heard Castle say, "I've been thinking about something and wanted to run it by you."

"Don't hurt yourself, Castle. What's this idea of yours?"

"I know you want to keep whatever we are doing out of the precinct but would you be opposed to doing something with Lanie and maybe Alexis some time? I will even keep it low key and out of the public eye." Castle said.

Kate was silent for a long moment as she tried to figure out her response. It would be a good step in their relationship but would be a huge risk for both of them. If they ended up failing more than just them would be affected.

"Okay, Castle. Set it up. I'll make it clear to Lanie that this stays private though and doesn't make its way back to anyone that doesn't need to know. Also, instead of Alexis, invite Esposito along. I am fairly positive he saw us at the range earlier anyway. That okay with you?" Kate said as she squeezed his hand.

"I think I can work with that. Now lets watch the show while you fill me in on all your crazy times during high school."

_A/N Want to send a huge thank you to my beta Xonze for all his help. Also want to thank rkcaskett for acting as a sounding board for me and to Susanatc for all her insight and suggestions. _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**GoTChapter10**

The tv was set on low as Castle laid stretched out on the couch with Kate. She had fallen asleep after a night of just being with each other and he couldn't think of a place he would rather be. Even he would admit it sounded cheesy but sometimes that was the way life played out. He knew he had to make a choice, to wake her or not. While he would have loved to spent the night on the couch with her, it didn't necessarily make that the right decision. He knew that from past experiences between them. Determined not to make the same mistakes twice, he lightly kissed the hand he was holding till she started to stir.

"How long have you been watching me?" Kate asked.

"Not long. You nodded off for a while and I didn't want to wake you. Did you know that you lightly snore? It's kind of cute." Castle said with a grin on his face.

"I'm not sure whether you should get smacked for that comment or if I should kiss you."

Not waiting for another invitation, Castle leaned down to give her a light kiss while he pulled her in tighter to him.

"Oh wow, it's late and I need to get back to my place. " Kate said as she glanced down at her watch and bit her lip.

"You don't have to leave you know, but I understand if you want to. I told you we would go at your pace and I will stand by that statement. Can I be real with you for a minute?"

"Oh please do, it's never stopped you before."

"I've enjoyed just being with you tonight. It is not something I usually do on dates but is something I could get used to doing. I want more than anything to ask you to stay tonight and let me hold you but I'm not sure if this is the right time for it. We need to get this right this time." Castle said as he hoped he didn't share too much and scare her.

"You are such a metro-sexual sometimes Castle with your cuddling, not that I didn't enjoy it. Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed every bit of tonight. As much as I want to stay, I want to use the memories we made tonight and build on them later for a more... shall we say explosive sleepover." Kate murmured.

"Why do you have to say such things, get me all hot and bothered only to leave me? Glad to see we are in sync with each other finally." Castle laughed as he pulled her in for one more tight embrace before letting her go.

"Who said you are the only one all hot and bothered...Seriously though, thank you for a wonderful evening. I had a good time. What do you have planned the rest of the weekend?"

"I thought Alexis and I could spend some time together, maybe play a good game of laser tag, you know kid stuff. I had planned for her and I to go for a walk at some point as well and talk. Get caught up on life in general. We do that from time to time. You?" Castle said

" I'm sure you'll both enjoy your time together. Myself, after watching Esposito leaving the range while we were otherwise engaged, I think it would be a smart move to meet up with him and have a chat."

"You sound so clinical when you describe it. Why not say 'caught in a passionate embrace'? It sounds so much more entertaining, at least I know it was for me. What do you have planned with him anyway? Some kind of torture involved..." Castle said as he pulled Kate off the sofa and walked her toward the door.

"I'm a cop, not a writer and it was enjoyable for me as well. I'm thinking of asking Esposito to spar with me a bit in the precinct gym. It's not what you are thinking though, Esposito is like a brother to me and working out together with him is a great way to get him to talk. Hurting him, just a little, would just be a bonus after all the crap I get teased about."

"Sounds like we both have busy days planned. Now go, before my body decides to have other plans." Castle murmured in her ear as he gave her another lingering kiss and sent her on her way. He couldn't help but think one of these days, not far from now, he is going allow himself to act on what his body desired and find out just how much Nikki Heat really is in Kate Beckett.

Castle was in his kitchen grabbing a late morning cup of coffee when he looked at the time. Alexis should be home soon. It was then that he heard the jiggling of keys at the front door and he stood, hoping it was her. The door opened and he smiled.

"Hey sweetie. Have a good time? Please tell me you went to some wild party and did some highly inappropriate things.." Castle said as Alexis walked through the door.

"Hi dad. Now that you mention it their was this guy I met. We chatted some and felt their was some chemistry...may have involved some experimenting" Alexis paused before she continued "for class that is. Relax Dad. We had a class together although sparks did fly."

"Oh funny. Way to bait your old man. Just for that, I challenge you to a game of laser tag. This time Voltaire will rule the omniverse!" Castle said

"Oh you wish. I thought you would be doing something with Beckett today .How are things going with her anyway?" Alexis inquired

"Fight me and find out or do I sense fear in you?" Castle challenged. He was in the mood to be childish and have some fun. It wasn't going to be too much longer when his baby girl wouldn't be around to play with him.

"You sense nothing. It's possible I practiced over the summer."

Alexis rushed to get her gear while Castle thought back to the time Beckett interrupted their duel for a case she could not solve. Really it was a turning point in their relationship as it was the first time she had turned to him for help. It was nice to have that trust back again. He put on his gear just as Alexis charged out of her room ready for a fight.

"Just what kind of practice are we talking about and was Carter involved?" Castle asked as he crouched beside the bar in the kitchen.

"He may have been. It was a coed dorm with lots of dark hiding spots where anything could happen." Alexis said with her back against a wall and she dared to peer around a corner.

"Ok, now you are just being cruel. I'll make a deal with you though. You answer one question about your thing with him and I will answer any one question from you. It can't be a yes or no one either. Do we have a deal?" Castle asked and ran to the couch, crouching behind it.

"Deal. I'll go first. What happened to you and Beckett over the summer and where are you at now with her?"

"That's two questions but I will answer because I never came clean with you. Beckett and I had very bad timing but started to patch things up with letters sent between us. When I got back in town, we met, played some poker and had family night as you well know. Let's just say at this point we have started to move toward something more. What about you and Carter?"

"I saw how you started to move toward each other after I went up to my room after movie night and I'm happy for you dad. Carter and I are just friends, I think, but left the option open for more. What that means exactly I'm not sure. Answer your question enough? It's not something a typical teenage daughter wants to talk to her dad about you know. Beckett on the other hand I could be talked into some girl talk." Alexis said.

"Beckett can hear your troubles but not me, huh? That's okay, I have my ways to get the information out of her." Castle said as he jumped over the couch to make the winning shot as he yelled "Yes! Voltaire now rules the omniverse!"

"Voltaire cheated by distracting me with stuff we should never, ever talk about. I want a rematch at some point." Alexis said.

"I did not cheat. I told the truth but yes, you'll get your rematch. Care to join me on a walk by the River before going off to do what ever you teenagers do?" Castle asked. He took off his gear and reached out to grab Alexis's for her.

"Thanks. We 'teenagers' are just going to meet up to study. One of us in this family has to be responsible and we know it won't be Gram or you. I think I can spare some time to walk with you, though."

"I'll just get my keys and we can get out of here. You can tell me more about your time at Princeton and what exactly you saw on movie night with Beckett."

Beckett strolled into the bullpen knowing she would find Esposio at his desk. He wasn't on call but was finishing up paperwork while he waited for Lanie to finish her shift at the morgue.

"Esposito. I thought I might find you here. Nice to see you working hard on something other than fantasy football."

"Beckett. Yeah, well, I have many hidden talents most of which are reserved for only a special kind of lady."

"I've heard of some of your talents, mostly from a mutual friend of ours who happens to be just about finished with her shift."

"She may be and I may be meeting her up here to take her out after she is done. What's it to you?" Esposito said.

"I thought I would see if you wanted to join me in the gym for a few rounds while she finished up. Unless of course you're afraid of getting your ass kicked." Kate said with her eyebrows raised.

"You're on. Let me leave a message for our friend in case she gets here before we're done. She might enjoy watching her best friend lose for once. Just make sure you bring it."

"I wouldn't worry about me. Just be prepared for some action." Kate quipped back as they headed up to the gym.

Getting changed into workout clothes from their lockers, they met on the mat and got into their fighting stance.

"Looked to me like you got all the action you could handle earlier," Esposito said as he took a swing at Beckett.

"How do I know you didn't just make up what you saw to win back some money I know you lost earlier?" Beckett said as she blocked his hand, made a swing of her own but missed.

"My eyes know what they saw down at the firing range and so does the camera that caught it on tape. I believe they call that being busted so don't try and deny it." Esposito came back with as he used his leg to try and knock her off balance.

Instead of replying right away, Kate came at him with a swift kick making connection with his knee, causing it to jerk forward and knocking him off balance. Using her other leg she took advantage of this and knocked him to the mat with a kick to the midsection.

"So that is why you rushed out of the room so fast. Wanted to get back and claim your winnings." Kate said as she took another swing at the now up right Esposito.

"I never said I won anything. Ever think I just wanted to give you some privacy and make sure what was caught on tape somehow got erased?"

This stopped Kate in her tracks as she knocked him to the mat once more. Instead of following through, she reached out her hand and helped him up while she took a moment to process what he said. She forgot about the cameras that monitored everything.

"Why would you do something like that? I mean you all have had a pool on us for a while now.I figured you would have wanted to collect on it." Kate inquired.

He shrugged. "Whatever is or is not going on between you and Castle isn't something that needs to be spread around the precinct. Got to protect your own you know. "

"Yeah. Thank you - for everything these past few months. I never thanked you properly for opening up my eyes about Castle earlier either. While it didn't work out at the time, it gave me a lot to think about." Kate said

"You're family and that's what brothers do. Even if it means smacking some sense into each other when needed."

Just as Kate was about to reply, she heard "Did I just hear something about smackin' some sense into someone. I believe that is my department. Now are you two done your little fight because a girls got to eat." Lanie said as she walked over to the two of them.

"Hi Lanie and yes we're done for now. Speaking of food, you just gave me an idea if you all are interested." Kate asked as she looked to Lanie and Esposito.

"If your idea involves writer boy and some fun we are. Right Javi?"

"Sure. I'm game"

"Great. Let me make a quick call and get myself cleaned up first." Kate said as she grabbed her cell phone and headed toward the locker rooms.

"You could use a shower yourself. If things go right, you might be able to convince me to join you later in a more private setting." Lanie said suggestively.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Esposito said as he walked of toward his own locker room.

Castle grabbed a table back in the corner of the jazz club frequented by his family. It was a fairly unknown place away from prying eyes and perfect for what Kate wanted, at least he hoped. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect tonight knowing the company that were on their way so he let his mind drift back to the conversation he had with Kate a short while ago.

"_To what do I owe this honor, Detective? Didn't expect to hear from you today as you said you had some unfinished business with Espositio."_

"_Can't you answer the phone just once like a normal person? I know, before you even say it: why be normal. About that unfinished business. Have you made any plans for tonight with Alexis?" Kate asked._

"_As a matter of fact, I'm free tonight. Can't get enough of me and want more? " Castle teased._

"_In your dreams Castle. If your offer is still on the table to go out with Lanie and Esposito, I'd like to take you up on it. Actually we would like to take you up on it once we get ourselves cleaned up."_

"_Every night Beckett. I have just the place in mind for tonight. Small, good food, nice music and away from prying eyes. I take it Lanie dropped by the precinct to see Esposito?" Castle asked. He knew she was holding back and had every intention of finding out what exactly._

"_She did. Just text me the address and we'll meet you down there in say, an hour? And Castle, this is a big step for me so please try and behave tonight."._

"_It's just time out with friends Kate. Relax. I will try to behave myself but make no promises if we get left alone. See you soon." Castle said as he sent her the address. He took one look at himself in the mirror and headed out himself. He wanted to get there early and make sure they got a table tucked in the back to appease Kate. _

At that point, Castle looked up to see Lanie, Esposito and Beckett wave while walking toward the table. He stood up as they reached the table and gave Kate a small kiss on the cheek before he pulled out her chair for her and they sat down. He had a pitcher of beer on the table ready for them.

"I see you found the place. I hear you joined them at the precinct gym. Did I miss anything juicy?"

Castle looked at Lanie and gave her a wink. He knew exactly what she was up to tonight.

"Not from what I saw. Your girl had already kicked Javi's ass when I walked up to them and what a fine one it is too. "

"Hey now. She did not kick my ass. It was a fair fight, besides I don't see you offering to take her on in the gym." Esposito chimed in with an attempt to save a little bit of respect he had left.

"I have taken her on, just not in the gym and trust me she did not win that fight." Lanie said as she took a glance at Beckett.

"Both of you do know that I am sitting right here and can hear everything you have just said, right? Esposito, any time you want a rematch, you just let me know and Lanie ever heard of keeping your mouth shut? We have to stick together, especially against these characters." Kate said as she waved her hand at the guys.

"Girl, you know I have your back. Even if I have to kick it some times. Besides, from what I hear from my boy here, you have taken some of my advice."

"Which boy are you talking about exactly and what advice would I have taken?" Kate said and Rick heard a bit of a challenge to Lanie.

"Don't play coy with me. I know you got your freak on down at the firing range with writer boy here. What got into you anyway? Last I heard you two were talking and had gone out a bit but not much else. " Lanie said.

"Come on, Lanie. Nothing happened... at least not much. We just kissed, so what? "

"This coming from the girl who got all green eyed monster on me when she saw Castle here 'just kiss' his old girl Kyra." Lanie said as she winked at Castle.

"Lanie! I did not!" Kate said, dropping her head to her hand while reaching out with the other and smacking Lanie's arm. "Jeeze... I could use another drink after that remark." She reached across the table to the pitcher and filled her glass. She took a deep gulp and dropped the glass to the table a bit too hard. "And to set the record straight, we have talked and may be moving toward something more but if or when we do, it is to be kept out of the precinct. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, we got it. It's not like you and Castle are some big secret though. Granted, we all but gave up on you two after you both got stupid." Esposito said.

Castle's eyes met with Kate's as he noticed she tensed up a bit. He reached over and grabbed her hand gently in his and squeezed it. The conversation at the table had not gone the way he expected, but it definitely wasn't dull. In fact watching the dynamic between Esposito and Kate fascinated him. He just hoped the night would end better than it was starting out.

"Tell me how you really feel, don't hold back Esposito."

"Come on, Kate. Look back at the last case before he left. Castle invited you out to his beach house in the Hamptons you turned him down with some lame ass line of not having the time off work. Only to turn around and have the guy you were dating, come up and talk about your plans at the beach for the weekend in front of my man. That's harsh, even from you. "

"Castle, you are being awfully quiet right now. Care to join the party?" Lanie interjected trying to diffuse the brewing argument.

Castle felt all eyes on him. "Oh, I'm here and have listened to every word said tonight. A wise person once told me though that you have to know when to join in and when to step back and watch things play out." Castle said, looking solely at Kate. He knew the argument between Kate and Esposito wasn't done but he at least hoped he lessened it.

Kate wasn't going to let it go though, not tonight, not over this topic and Castle knew it. He saw her furrow her brow just before she spoke and he thought 'oh here we go'.

"Just what do you think was going on Esposito. I didn't want to make things awkward between any of us. I'm not blind you know. I saw the bond you had with Castle and I didn't want to make things worse."

"No, you were only blind to what was going on between Castle and yourself. It took myself and Lanie to point it out before you realize it." Esposito quipped.

"Hey now, be nice Esposito. This is the girl I am kind of seeing you are talking about right now." Castle chimed in and reached for Kate's hand only to have it ripped away.

"With all due respect Castle, I can fight my own battles. You are no saint in this either so don't think you are." Kate smarted.

"I never said I was a saint. In fact, I can be quite the devil if you want me to be." Castle interjected trying to add some levity to the conversation.

"We all know about your conquests Castle. The last thing I want to hear right now is how you have done half of Manhattan. " Kate snapped.

"Ouch, That stung. At least I never once lied about my so called conquests or any such activities. I believe you have that market cornered." Castle said back, his voice slightly raised.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who spent most of the time bitching about his ex wife only to leave with her on his arm humiliating me in front of my team. I mean, how insensitive could you be."

"Hey girl, calm down now. What good does it do either of you to rehash this again. You both need to step back." Lanie said as Esposito nodded in agreement.

"Obviously we haven't put it behind us if it came up again so don't tell me to calm down." Kate turned her head to Castle "Are you going to man up and answer or just run away again?"

"I got this one. You call me insensitive. Take a look in the mirror. You are the one that practically rubbed your relationship with Demming in my face. Pushed me aside on cases and even kissed him in a rather public area. Did you think I would not notice or care? I opened my home to you only to have you push me aside when you got scared. I may have left with my ex wife but you gave me no choice. You ran away first when you chose the 'safe' choice instead of following your heart. I did what I thought would be best for both of us. " Castle said, his fingers clasping his beer..

He knew it wasn't the time or place for this but they have never had good timing before, why start now?

"You are a piece of work Castle. Just when I started to think this could work; that we could work. Guess the truth hurts.."

Castle watched Kate get up, grab her things, and walk out the door without another word to anyone.

_A/N: I will not be able to post again for 2 weeks on account that I will be getting ready to go to a Women in the Outdoors camp next Friday. I should have the next chapter up the following Thursday though pending any major edits. _

_As usual, need to thank Xonze my beta for helping me make this chapter better. Also, need to thank rkcaskett for being my sounding board and letting me talk through parts of this chapter. Need to recognize chat crew as well for the many random questions I ask about certain lines in the various Castle episodes. Thanks for your help. _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Castle watched Kate leave the bar almost stunned over what just happened. He overstepped and let his emotions get the better of him- again, but so did she. This was not how this night was supposed to go. It was supposed to be a fun night out with friends. A night where he and Kate could be a couple instead of just partners.

"Dammit. I have to go after her." He said and started to get up only to be stopped by Lanie.

"Sit down, Castle. Let the girl cool off, trust me on this one. " Lanie said

"Yeah bro, you don't want to face her right now. I got this one though, Lanie. You stay here with Castle and do whatever it is you do." Esposito said.

"Yeah, okay. You better go catch up to her... wait a minute. You don't even know where she went so how are you going to find her?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah, I do. She went where she always goes when she gets really overwhelmed. I know her better than either of you think. I'll call you with an update, Lanie." Esposito said over his shoulder as he jogged out of the bar.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Take care of my girl." Lanie said and then turned to Castle, and he felt like he was under one of her microscopes. "You, on the other hand, just what the hell were you thinking tonight?" Lanie glared at Castle.

"What do you mean what was I thinking? I, for once, am innocent in this. I tried to stay out of it and calm things down." Castle paused to take a gulp of what was left of his beer before he continued, "Can I help it if I felt like I needed to step in after 'your boy' there started in on her."

"What _my_ boy started? She said incredulously. "I know you didn't just say that. He may be 'my boy' but this fight, or whatever it was, started a long time ago and was bound to come out eventually. Y'all's timing just sucked."

"Yeah well, we're human, Lanie. We may be able to solve murders together but when it comes to our relationship we've proven we mess it up every time." Castle said, his frustration getting the better of him.

"So what you going to do about it? " Lanie asked.

"For once, I'm not sure. I'm a writer and I don't know how this will end."

"First, get your head out of your ass and stop feeling sorry for yourself. The fight happened, so what? Be grateful that you both felt comfortable enough to air it out in front of friends instead of the alternative. "

"You have a point."

"Oh, I know I have a point. Ever consider the fact that Javi may have started the discussion to get Kate to air out in the open some of her own insecurities because he knew she wouldn't do it on her own?" Lanie said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Javi is a good guy, Castle and has always looked after Kate. It may not always seem that way but he has and probably always will."

"One of these days I want to know the back-story behind Espositio and Beckett. Right now though I'm more interested in figuring out what my next step should be in all of this."

"What do you think the next step should be? You're the story teller so tell your story." Lanie quipped.

"It isn't that easy. Life isn't a story Lanie and it doesn't always end with the fairytale ending we may have wanted."

"Oh, here's where you are wrong, Castle. You've said before that there is always a story involved with everything. While a murder is usually involved, the characters are still the same. There is a beginning, a middle and an end." He placed her hand down on the table, ticking off each piece. "Usually we know the end and have to work our way backwards but that's not the case this time." Lanie surmised.

"And you tell me I'm the story teller. Looks like you should try your hand at writing. Wait, scratch that, I don't want the competition." Castle said while he cracked a small smile for the first time since Kate left.

"Maybe I will. Now we might as well make ourselves useful while we wait for Esposito to get that girl of yours calmed down."

"What do you have in mind?" Castle asked very curious what Lanie had up her sleeve.

"Just get your ass up and trust me."

"Yes, Ma'am," Castle said as they walked out of the jazz bar.

Esposito quickly left the bar and headed toward the one place he knew he would find Kate, Battery Park walkway. More then likely she had found a bench and started to recoil into her own world. She'd done it before but this time he would be there to help her snap out of it before any real damage was done.

"Yo, Beckett. Somehow I knew I would find you here."

She looked up from her shoes, and even in the darkness he could see the glare. "I don't recall ever telling you to come find me. In fact, I know I walked out of the bar without a word to anyone. How'd you know I would be here? There are lots of parks in Manhattan."

"Call it a hunch." He said shrugging and taking a few steps forward. "There may be a lot of parks but we both know none hold quite the same meaning as this park." He was trying to gauge her mood at this point as he could sense something more than just anger.

"Okay, so this park has meant a lot to me, what's it to you Esposito? Did you just come here to harass me some more or do you have something important to say?" Kate spat out.

"Oh I have a lot more to say, the least of which was what the hell was that all about back there in the bar with Castle? Hell, what was it with me?." Esposito said as he steeled himself for a response. He could tell by the way Kate's jaw tensed and the way she stared out at the water, more anger was brewing.

"Excuse me? If I recall, you were the one who brought up my so called rough treatment of Castle during his last case. You were the one that essentially called me a liar in front of Lanie and Castle." Kate paused as she took a deep breath, "As far as Castle is concerned, I don't need anyone, especially a man, to fight my battles. I have done a good job of that myself."

"Hey, I call it like I see it. Did you or did you not lie to Castle about the plans you made and be straight with me?"

"Technically yes I did."

"So I wasn't wrong in calling you out. Did you not push him aside on numerous occasions once Demming came in to the picture and essentially take Castle's place as your partner?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes but it is not like that. He was... is still my partner."

"It's exactly like that and you know it. Did you ever consider that this hurt Castle and hurt those of us who had to watch it because we could see what you both were doing to each other?"

Esposito let that sink in while he finally sat down on the bench next to her. He could see the anger on her face start to subside and be replaced with a more neutral if not a bit perplexed look as she gained back her footing.

"I never considered it really." She said slowly. "I mean I did and we kind of addressed it over the summer but neither one of us wanted to touch it much when he got back in town. I guess we both thought it was better left untouched and unsaid again. I mean what would be the point in rehashing something that we know would probably bring up hurt feelings?"

"The written word is not always the best way to really air out past hurts. You found that out tonight when you both lashed out at each other and it didn't take much to push you both to that point either." Esposito said softly.

He knew Kate would catch the last statement and figure out exactly what he meant to start tonight. She did not disappoint.

"Wait just a damned minute. You purposely picked a fight with me tonight just so I would open up and air things out with Castle? Are you freaking kidding me?" Kate practically screamed.

"I would do it again if I needed to, for both your sakes." Esposito said simply. He wasn't going to expand the defense unless she pushed the issue.

"I don't need to be taken care of like I'm some kind of child. Need I remind you that I am your lead Detective?" Kate said, her voice harsh.

"So what if you are my lead Detective? Your threats may have worked in the past but I couldn't give a rats ass right now. Whatever revenge you have planned in your head is fine by me if it means you and Castle were able to be completely honest with each other tonight."

Esposito heard a noise come out of Kate's mouth but watched her stop mid word and just looked at the water. It had been a while since he had stood up to her veiled threats and he was sure he had caught her off guard. Despite pushing her to the brink tonight, he knew to sit and wait for her to come to him.

"Look Kate. We have enough history behind us for you to know that I always have your back. The thing is though, I will not stand by and watch you sabotage a good thing. You deserve to have your happy ending and I am going to make damn sure you have a shot at it." Espositio said.

"I know, really and I do appreciate what you have done for both of us despite your twisted ways. What I heard tonight stung but wasn't necessarily wrong. Have I ever told you what my mom used to say to me and my dad?"

"No, I don't think you ever have." Esposito said and leaned forward, looking her square in the eyes.

"Well, she said the truth is your weapon to wield. You did that tonight and it reminded me of her tonight. I know it makes no sense but I could almost see her telling me the same stuff you told me tonight. It hit a little too close to home. Right or wrong, I lashed out and now I have to pick up the pieces." Kate said.

"You won't have to pick them up by yourself. I know you wanted to keep this thing with Castle private but Lanie and I are here for you both." Esposito said, relieved that she seemed to be calming down.

"Thanks. Believe it or not, tonight was supposed to be time for Castle and I to just be a couple for the first time around friends we trusted. Kind of a trial of how it might go if we were to make it public so to speak. We saw how that turned out."

"You never know. It might still work out if you give each other a break. You aired out some frustrations just like any, dare I say, normal couple would given your situation." Esposito said hoping he'd get a laugh from her.

"Since when have Castle and I done anything normal... I mean the first time we met I hauled him in to interrogate him. I glared at him, he patronized me, it was oddly fun. If you ever tell him that though I will shoot you."

"I won't say a word. Doesn't mean I won't tease you later but for now your secret is safe with me." Esposito said as he stood up while pulling him Kate as well. " Come on, let's go track down your boy and my girl. I'm sure they have been up to no good."

Kate walked beside Esposito, they didn't say anything really until the silence was broken by his phone. He pulled it from his pocket and looked down at it for a moment before answering. "Hey Lanie." He said grinning.

He nodded over and over, laughed hard at something she said and Kate couldn't help but get the feeling they were talking about her and Castle. They were up to something and she wanted to know what exactly. She also got the impression there was more to their relationship than either let on.

"Where are we going anyway? I saw that smirk on your face as you hung up the phone." Kate said. It had been a long night and she was in no mood for anything but a straightforward answer from him.

"Trust me." Esposito said but nothing else.

"What's with you guys and this trust me business." Kate huffed as a smile crept across her face.

Kate noticed before too long that they were almost to a rather familiar apartment, her dear friend Lanie's. She really should have been surprised but instead was intrigued what Lanie and Esposito had planned exactly.

"What are we doing at Lanie's place? I would have figured that were still at the bar or gone somewhere else by now."

"Ordinarily she might have, but tonight isn't about what she would have done. It's about what is best for two good friends and that meant heading back to her place to wait for you and I." Esposito said rather cryptically.

"Just what do you have planned exactly? I know that look and it has usually meant you were up to no good."

"How does a little poker sound to you? Friendly atmosphere and out of the public eye. You can even talk with Castle in a different room before the game if you need to. What do you say, you game?"

Kate a took a deep breath before she responded. "Sure, I guess. Just what will you two do while Castle and I take a few to talk things out?" Kate asked, knowing something was up between the two of them.

"Don't you worry about us. We'll find something to keep us occupied and out of the way. You just take care of your own business with Castle so we can get to the cards." Esposito said.

"Why do I think there is something you are not telling me." Kate said on the elevator ride up to Lanie's place.

Just as Esposito started to knock on the door, it opened but not by Lanie, but by Castle. Kate saw that he glanced at Esposito but focused his attention right on her.

"Aren't you going to let me in Castle? I heard you wanted to get your ass kicked in poker again." Kate said as she bit her bottom lip and smiled at him.

"Yes, of course." Castle said and stood to they side, letting them pass.

Before she got the chance to join Lanie and Esposito who hurried to the table, she felt Castle gently grab her hand and pull her toward Lanie's bedroom. Kate looked up at him as he closed the door and walked back to where she was standing.

"Kate..." she heard Castle start to say before she interrupted him.

"Castle, don't, please. For once, let me get what I need to say off my chest first before I lose the nerve to do so and Esposito is forced to shoot me."

"What happened tonight... what I said tonight to you, I'm not going to apologize for any of it. I meant every word but I handled it wrong. I shouldn't have kept it bottled up inside and I'm sorry. I owe you more than that as you're my friend, my partner and maybe some day something more." Kate said softly.

She paused just long enough to look up into his eyes. As she reached out for his hands, her fingers intertwined with his own and she continued. "What I realized tonight is that I need to let go of all these preconceived notions of how I thought things should go between us and let myself enjoy being with you, a person who I have cared about much longer than I probably will ever admit." Kate finished and felt Castle squeeze her hands. She braced for his reaction and she heard him start to speak.

"No need to apologize. It's not warranted from either of us. I'm just glad we were both able to be completely honest with each other, however painful. You've amazed me from the moment I met you. Sure, I was initially attracted to your looks, and what looks they are by the way, but I quickly found out when I first looked in to your eyes that there was more to you. I have cared about you a long time and one little fight isn't going to change that. I do have one question for you though..."

"What's that?"

"If this is our first fight as a couple, does that mean we get to have make up sex now?" Castle said with a smirk on his face.

Kate leaned in close to Castle and whispered in his ear, "Oh Castle, how little do you know about me and how much more you have to learn. Make up sex won't hold a candle to what I have planned for you some day. Trust me." She leaned back and watched Castle's eyes get wide.

Kate brushed her lips ever so lightly over his before she opened the door to the room. Turning her head, she said "You coming or what? We have a game to play and I'm suddenly in the mood to kick a little ass."

_A/N: Need to thank Xonze and rkcaskett my beta readers. You are both very good writers and only encourage me to writer better. Thank you. _

_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter should be posted next Thursday. _


	12. Author Note

I'm posting an author note for ChrisS / ss-sunset whom has dislocated her shoulder this past weekend. The new chapter in her latest story will be put on hold for a few weeks until she recovers. I'm sure we all wish her a speedy recovery. - rkcaskett


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Her partner in every sense of the word. An interesting concept that Kate pondered as they walked back to where Lanie and Esposito were sitting with a slight bounce in her step.

Lanie tapped the deck of cards on the table and looked at Javier, and she knew this night was about to get even more interesting. It was at that moment she decided to up the ante and before they sat down, she leaned into Castle and gave him a searing kiss much to his, and everyone's surprise and delight.

"Looks like you two have patched things up. Although with a kiss like that, you sure you still want to play cards with us instead of a game more private in nature?" Lanie quipped.

"Oh, I'm sure. You are not getting off that easy. Afraid you might get beat and lose face in front of your man here?"

"Not on your life. I have never backed down from a challenge and I'm not about to start now." Lanie chuckled while she leaned into Espositio and gave him a kiss of her own. "Javi deal the cards and lets show these two characters how to play a real game."

It was several hours later that Kate found herself toe to toe literally with Castle on the last hand of the night. Lanie and Esposito had each folded and were watching the scene play out before them.

"Come on Castle, stop stalling. You going to raise the stakes or are you afraid of getting beat?" Kate said, while moving her foot up the inside of his leg.

"Seems to me like you've been raising the stakes most of the night or have I just imagined it?"

"Just your over active imagination, wanted to make sure you were paying attention."

"Oh I'm always paying attention." Castle said as Kate saw his eyes roam over her.

"Ok, this is cute and all but will you two quit all the eye sex and just finish the game? Some of us have other 'games' we would like to finish of our own." Lanie chimed in glancing to Esposito.

"Bro, do me proud and beat her at her own game." Esposito said leaning back in the chair, his hands out in front of him. "Afterwards, though, you two are on your own. We've helped you enough tonight. Time for us to have a little fun. " Esposito said.

"Could you two be any more obvious..." Kate said and rolled her eyes.

"Just trying to have a little fun in my life. You should try it some time." Lanie quipped.

"Oh I intend to but on my timeline." Kate said as she paused to let her eyes roam up and down Castle. Then she smiled. "Ok, Castle. I'll make a deal with you. You win this hand and I will grant you one wish, no arguments, no backing down but if I win, you have to do the same for me."

"I didn't think you had it in you Kate. I'll agree to the bet on one condition. A no holds bar hand. Play hard or go home, alone." Castle said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Kate said as she felt a foot start to brush ever so lightly along her leg.

Kate looked at her cards and frowned. She had nothing and knew it. She was also enjoying the feel of Castle's foot on her leg a little too much for her comfort and was ready to call it a night before things got out of hand. The only problem was if she folded and Castle got his request, what would he make her do? Kate stared down at her cards again, looked up at Castle and decided to put the game in his hands.

"I'm out. I got nothing." Kate said and shook her head. "Looks like you won this time, but I want a rematch."

"I would expect nothing less. Let's get out of here and leave these two lovebirds to their own devices. Walk you home?" Castle said as he stood up. "Oh and this does not count as my request. Just being a gentleman and offering to walk a pretty lady home."

"Gentleman? Huh, didn't think you could be one of those. We see it so rarely." Kate said as she stood and reached for his hand.

"Walked right into that didn't I..." Castle said looking at Esposito and Lanie. "See you two later and don't get too crazy. If you do, make me proud."

"I could say the same to both of you." Lanie said as she shut the door behind them.

Kate chose not to respond but merely smiled at the prospect of what was to come.

Kate and Castle decided to walk toward her apartment instead of taking a cab. She lived relatively close by and it would give them more time to just be them. As they walked, fingers tightly intertwined, Kate wondered to herself what exactly their next step would be. They had no defined relationship and both were too scared to push either out of their comfort zone.

Castle was the one who always pushed her and this frustrated her some. She considered him her partner in every way but the one that counted the most and she didn't know what was holding her back or if she was the one holding back.

"What are we considered at this point?" Kate heard Castle ask which brought her out of her own little world. It appeared she wasn't the only one thinking about that next step Kate thought.

"What do you mean what are we? I thought we were just a girl and a guy walking home after a night out."

"Funny and way to not answer the question. Care to try again?" Castle dared.

"Ok, I'm not sure what we are considered at this point. Care to take a stab at it yourself? You seem to have ideas on the subject." Kate threw back putting the ball back in his court.

Kate could feel him squeeze her hand before he started to answer the question.

"I have considered the question more than once in the last year or so. We haven't exactly had the most traditional relationships, not that I am complaining, it just made things a bit murkier but more intense at the same time. If I were to hazard a guess as to what we are, we would be considered a girl and a guy who just started to date; together but not quite long enough to be considered boyfriend/girlfriend but not just friends either."

"But we are not just a guy and a girl, but a famous writer and NYPD Homicide Detective. It started out that way and nothing can change that for us." Kate said quietly.

"Are you really sure about that Kate? Being a writer is what I do and solving murders is what you do but I know there have been moments when we were just Rick and Kate. We've hid behind our professions long enough and I for one am tired of it. I'm ready for a no holds barred real relationship. Are you?"

Kate let the question hang while they finished walking back to her apartment. She needed time to collect her thoughts and her courage to answer what she knew would be a huge step in their relationship.

"Come inside for a drink, Rick? I would like to continue this conversation in a less public place. Maybe even investigate more of those techniques you've told me about." Kate said with a gleam in her eye.

"Sure. Alexis knows I am with you and that I'll probably be home late."

Kate walked into her apartment and headed toward the kitchen for the wine. She silently poured them each a glass, turned around to find him right behind her. Kate looked into his eyes as he took both glasses and set them on the counter next to her. Not being able to tear herself away, she felt herself putting her arms around his neck and his arms dropped around her waist.

They both leaned in and lost themselves in a long embrace. No battling for control but a coming together with no pretenses and no expectations. It was just Rick and Kate for that moment in time.

As they broke apart, Kate for the first time felt like Castle could be the kind of partner she'd been searching for in her heart. She took his hand and led him over to the couch as she knew they were no where near done talking. As they got settled on the couch she began to talk, slowly as if making sure each word was the one she wanted.

"This relationship won't be easy you know. We will have the press to contend with and I won't lie and say that won't bug me. I'm a very private person. Have you considered what Alexis will think if we do make this public?" Kate inquired.

"You know," Rick said, his eyes searching the ceiling for a moment before looking back to her. "She told me during our walk earlier that she is totally cool with the two of us being an 'item'. As far as the press, I won't say they won't be all over us but what I could always have Alexis do some wild child stunt to deflect some of the attention given."

"She has started into her wild child phase but I wouldn't do that to her or you. Maybe I'll just let her ride my motorcycle instead as a thank you for be willing to share her father with me."

"Only if I get to watch. Seriously though, she told me to welcome you to the family and to come play laser tag with us sometime. Something tells me she is tired of getting beat and wants the upper hand."

"I think that can be arranged. Remember though I said I was ready to date in public not get married or anything. We need to take this slow. We have too much history between us not to do at least that if not more. Got it?" Kate said as she leaned in to him again on the couch.

"Yeah, I got it. Slow and steady wins the race or so some crazy person told me. What's next on the agenda for tonight?" Caste asked.

"I don't know. Alexis is situated and they don't expect me at the precinct. Something tells me that Espositio may have arranged the other team to take our 'on call' weekend as a favor for both of us so how about we just be Kate and Rick for a while and see where that leads us?" Kate murmured against Castle's lips as they lost themselves in the moment.

Rick and Kate or Kate and Rick. Partners in every sense of word was the last thought that crossed Kate's mind before Castle otherwise occupied her with other endeavors.

Alexis heard the beep come across her phone and saw that is was from dad. All it said was "Don't wait up. Beckett and I are working late on some police business."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. Looks like she would have some money to collect after all.

_A/N: This completes the story. I really hope everyone enjoyed it. I do plan on continuing the timeline with a third story. Hoping to add a few new things in and spice things up a bit. _

_Need to thank Xonze once again for helping me beta this story. I have learned a lot and hope to learn more in future stories._

_Also, need to send a thanks out to rkcaskett who has been a good friend and sounding board through most of this story. Definitely gave me the encouragement when I needed it and let me vent when I was frustrated. I appreciate your support. _


End file.
